SS Al-Hazard
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en su rostro la Doctora Takamachi la llevaría con Testarossa. Solo tenía que ser paciente, había ya perdido tiempo valioso y como fiel sabueso de la TSAB estaba también ansiosa por llevar a su amo la presa que le había encomendado. Por ahora, solo observaría y cuando el momento llegará haría su movimiento. La ingeniera serviría a la TSAB si ó si.
1. Archivo ANX-01

**Pienso yo que hay ciertos días del año que bien valen la pena recordar y celebrar, este es uno de varios, por eso he estado dándole muchas vueltas en mi cabeza a esta entrada hasta que me decidí en que parte iba a tener el honor de ir primero. Aún me quedan unas dudas diminutas si no era mejor haber iniciado con el capítulo uno, mi principal razón es justificada: La mayoría de personajes que intervendrán en los arcos argumentales no están en este añadido y si en el primer episodio de la historia, pero por otra parte, en este tramo extra (habrán más, lo prometo) hay buena tela de dónde cortar y finalmente fue esa la razón por la que terminé inclinándome (más bien ya no quise gastar más neuronas).**

**No hace falta decir que es NanoFate (en ese orden), hay romance y varias acciones que toman los personajes están de alguna manera motivados por el, intento que la forma de escritura tenga un tono diferente al de **_**Fatum**_** por lo que quizá si eso fue lo último que se han leído de mí es probable que les cueste acostumbrarse al inicio, y finalmente comunico que ya ni recuerdo con claridad que motivo mi creatividad.**

**Errores que el texto pueda contener serán (probablemente) corregidos con el correr de los días (¿meses?) porque he estado con la cabeza ocupada en diez mil problemas y necesito dormir.**

**Ah y no podía dejar ir otro año sin decir que el manga de Fatal Frame (está en la página Beyond he Camera Lens en Facebook) está genial, si les gusta la serie como a mí (bueno aunque más que gustar en mi caso es adorar) les recomiendo que lo lean. Yo me he pasado en II como diez veces en Hard (en todas las plataformas, menos la de Wii porque no sabía sobre Lady Kureha pero apenas pueda tengan por seguro que lo hago) y creo que una en pesadilla, quizá la segunda experiencia más traumática de mi vida con los videojuegos, la primera es TODO el FF I y la tercera perder el savedata de Titan Quest:IT que comparte con el RE 3. Manga yuri… creo que la recomendación sobra pero **_**Fragments of love**_** por supuesto es una obra de arte, que día estuve a punto de llorar a pierna tendida con todo el drama, en general, lo de **_**Takemiya Jin **_** es hermoso.**

**Ah si maldecir a los de ME 3 por no dejarme tener a James y agradecerles por dar la opción de matar a Kaidan me tuvo seca en el primer juego y por eso lo tuve que asesinar al segundo, no me podría aguantar sus traumas de nuevo. Y confieso que me involucre accidentalmente con la especialista de comunicaciones porque fui muy débil para rechazarla pero yo quería a James… qué no está disponible. Bueno lo superaré.**

**Por otra parte, feliz cumpleaños a mí. Que cumpla muchos más, que me ponga más guapa cada día, más inteligente y más encantadora. Si, me quiero mucho, todos debemos querernos mucho porque si no nos queremos como exigimos luego que nos quiera, plus facilita los procesos de recuperación sentimental. Y que cumpla como cinco mil años más.**

**PD: Hay algo para los que leyeron **_**Fatum**_** y **_**Ragnarok**_** al final.**

* * *

**S.S. Al-Hazard**

**Mid-childa Febrero de 3723**

Después de trabajar, a veces no le parecía ir a su departamento y aunque Vice podía ser realmente molesto cuando bebía de más no era un mal tipo. Estaban departiendo en una mesa algo apartada del bullicio, Fate a diferencia de Vice y Giles únicamente observaba el bar medio lleno dando sorbos ocasionales a su bebida en tanto sus dos amigos discutían ruidosamente los resultados de un partido. Cada uno apoyaba a diferente equipo, era apenas normal que por momento levantaren la voz y discutieren pero al final terminaban riendo y chocando sus vasos como buenos amigos que eran.

Fate los miraba de reojo riendo de vez en cuando ante sus argumentos poco convincentes, y de vez en cuando se unía al brindis. Pasaba la vista sin mucho interés entre los ciudadanos que esa noche departían en el salón, habían un grupo que jugaba en la mesa de billar y si bien ella no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en aprender, le llamaba la atención el escándalo que montaban cuando cualquiera lograba una buena jugada. Solo estaba allí porque no deseaba ir a casa, últimamente se aburría cada vez más en la soledad de su departamento. Realizaba un escaneo general de la gente cuando sus ojos se posaron en una persona que entraba quitándose el abrigo, de inmediato saludó con la mano a un grupo de personas en una mesa cercana a la entrada, pero al otro lado del local de dónde estaba Fate incapaz de despegar la vista de ella. Durante el largo minuto que la desconocida se tomó para llegar hasta la mesa de sus amigos, Fate se sentó un poco más al borde de la silla, aunque fue una acción inconsciente y sus dos amigos que si bien estaban ocupados al notar la repentina concentración de la mujer decidieron callar, la observaron unos segundos hasta que Vice se aventuró a mirar en la dirección que ella con tanta concentración observaba. No le costó mucho adivinar que, ó más bien quién tenía toda su atención.

Después de señalarle a penas a Giles que era eso que Fate miraba ambos observaron en silencio, Fate en ningún momento notó que sus dos escandalosos amigos se habían quedado por completo en silencio.

Tras varios minutos de silenciosa observación, estaba Vice a punto de hacer un comentario cuando un sujeto delgado, cabello rubio y algo desgarbado se acercó a la mesa, de inmediato la chica que Fate con tanta concentración observaba se levantó para abrazarlo y aun desde la distancia se podía ver claramente que estaba feliz de verle. Fate frunció las cejas, haciendo mala cara giró para ver a sus amigos y se encontró con ambos riendo.

-Todas las chicas guapas están tomadas – dijo Giles brindando solo segundos antes de tomar un buen trago.

-Pero Giles, creo que son solo amigos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó él logrando también captar la atención de Fate.

-Bueno, no parece. Si el abrazo fue efusivo y todo pero, no he visto un beso y si me lo preguntas a mí, con una novia como esa creo que no desperdiciaría un segundo para besarla ¿No?.

Giles Rió dándole un golpe en el hombro a su buen amigo, qué se defendía reiterando su punto.

-Vamos Vice, puede ser que no sean un par de exhibicionistas como tú.

-Bien bien, pero ya en serio Fate deja de mirarla.

Pero no puedo hacerlo, por momentos se distraía con la conversación en que sus amigos intentaban incluirla pero cada tanto su mirada se desviaba a ella, y a pesar que tal como lo dijo Vice no había en ningún momento visto que se dieren muestra alguna de cariño, pero ella seguía colgando de su brazo cada tanto y al hombre no le disgustaba. Así que pensó algo molesta que si bien podía no ser pareja lo más seguro es que estuvieren saliendo, y camino a casa pensó una y otra vez que su buen amigo podía tener razón.

Durante dos largos meses, Fate observaba en silencio a la chica cada vez que coincidían, no se animaba a hablarle pero ya había descubierto que ese chico no era su compañero pues solo los había visto juntos allí un par de veces más y en ninguna había sucedido nada más que un efusivo abrazo. Además, la joven aceptaba de buena gana entablar conversación con cualquiera lo suficiente valiente para cercarse a su mesa y aunque nunca la vio abandonar el lugar con ninguno de los sujetos, era obvio que disfrutaba siguiendo la corriente. Un par de veces, pensó seriamente acercarse, pero se detuvo allí mismo cuando pensó que no tenía ni idea que podía decir. Realmente solo se le ocurría saludar, pero después de ello debía al menos entablar una conversación y no lograba pensar en nada interesante ó que pudiere resultar en más que un pequeño intercambio de dos o cuatro frases. Y tal como durante esos meses, esa noche llegó para departir un rato con sus colegas y amigos, pero igualmente con la esperanza de al menos verla ya que de momento no le quedaba más que conformarse con eso.

Vice esperaba solitario en la barra lateral, Giles no llegaba aún por lo que ella caminó hasta tomar asiento a su lado derecho, ya que le daba una mejor vista del local.

-Tienes que probar este Fate, está buenísimo y me refiero al sabor no a la cantidad de licor.

-Está bien, pide uno para mí y otro para Giles.

Hablaron durante un buen rato, principalmente de trabajo. El taller no era muy grande, pero habían contado con suerte y poco a poco su fama iba extendiéndose, ya que no eran demasiado ambiciosos sus precios eran justos y la calidad de su trabajo excelente, esas eran las referencias que sus clientes utilizaban para recomendar sus servicios. Vice tenía la esperanza para final de año haber ahorrado suficiente para adquirir el terreno de al lado, que era también un taller pero cuyo dueño era ya un hombre mayor y en más de una ocasión le comentó tener interés en venderlo. Pero por mucho que fuere su vecino, por mucho que gustare el venderle a Vice no por eso iba a darle el lugar por un precio apenas justo y aunque reconocía él que era un buen negocio no tenía todo el dinero para pagar e igualmente, no deseaba pedir un préstamo en el Banco pues había aprendido su lección la última vez que se dejó seducir por las promesas de crédito fácil que estos ofrecían.

Al cabo de una hora, como si hubiere sido traída por su deseo de verla la castaña apareció, como siempre saludó a sus amigos desde la puerta quitándose el abrigo y se encaminó a su encuentro. Aunque lucía un poco pálida para los ojos de Fate estaba tan bella como siempre. Vice giró apenas, aunque ya sabía bien que podía haber sucedido para que la vista de su amiga estuviere fija en un punto del lugar. Sonrió y continuó hablando prácticamente solo, pues ella apenas y respondía un par de cosas muy ocupada contemplándola pero demasiado cobarde para levantarse e ir hasta allá. Cuando Giles finalmente llegó no fue tan sutil como el buen Vice.

-Ya Fate, deja de mirarla la vas a gastar…

La rubia lo miró fastidiaba, pidió al camarero la bebida para su amigo y continuó en su silenciosa labor.

-En serio, ¿Por qué no le levantas y vas hasta allá?

-No sabría que decir – contestó apenas apartando la vista.

-Puedes empezar por saludar, en mi época todavía se hacía eso.

Vice rió por el comentario pero secundó la moción. Más Fate frunció las cejas y dio otro trago a su vaso.

-Venga. Es fácil, mira vas hasta allá, saludas como cualquiera de los que hemos visto antes ir hasta ese peligroso territorio. No sé, le preguntas algo medianamente inteligente y depende que te responda vas improvisando, no es tan complicado. Sinceramente no entiendo porque te da tanto miedo.

-Oh Giles, déjala en paz, ella está dichosa sufriendo en silencio desde la distancia ¿Verdad Fate? – Vice rió guiñándole un ojo.

Fate empezó a reír, a pesar de que ambos tenían razón y en verdad no era un asunto muy complicado, no encontraba la voluntad ni el valor para ir hasta allí. De solo pensar en hablarle provocaba que le temblaren las piernas, su mente se cerraba y el poquitísimo valor que lograba reunir en su imaginativo se esfumaba como si jamás hubiere existido. Era un desastre, no tenía idea como manejar el asunto, ya que era la primera vez que alguien sin siquiera hablarle la ponía tan nerviosa y además, por mucho que intentaba no lograba quitarle la vista más que unos segundos. Solo cuando estaba trabajando parecía que sus obligaciones lograban mantenerla a ella fuere de su pensamiento por relativamente largos periodos.

Sin embargo, ya eran dos meses de silenciosa observación y esa sensación de vacío en su estómago cada que consideraba entablar conversación o cedía, posiblemente no lo haría y su padre le enseñó que la única forma de vencer sus temores era enfrentándolos. Podía ser efecto del coctel que Vice recomendó, ó que estaba ya su cerebro demasiado agotado de pensar y pensar, solo para llegar a la misma conclusión pero buscó en lo más recóndito de su ser y observando detalladamente su reflejo en el espejo tras las botellas, frunció ambas cejas y decidió que era el momento de intentarlo al menos, si fracasaba le quedaría la mínima satisfacción de haberlo intentado. Tomó su vaso y dio un último trago, estaba por levantarse cuando vio la mancha negruzca a un costado de su mandíbula, rápidamente tanteo la piel y al mirar una sustancia negruzca quedó adherida a sus dedos, maldijo y se levantó pero su destino fue el baño.

Sus dos amigos la observaron, ella los miró y señalando apenas su rostro ambos entendieron perfectamente a que se refería, pero rieron de buena gana porque era muy extraño que Fate de por si se manchare y mucho menos abandonare su jornada laboral con una visible mancha de grasa en la cara.

En el baño Fate tomo un poco de jabón líquido y comenzó a frotar la zona afectada, pero no podía dejar de pensar si era mala suerte o una señal para que desistiere –incluso antes de empezar- en su intento por acercarse a esa chica que asechaba sus pensamientos. Poco a poco se concentró tanto en sí misma que fue su mano tomando otro curso y cuando observó su reflejo en el espejo ya tenía más de media cara cubierta de jabón, haciendo mala cara pensó que ya daba igual si solo le lavaba el rostro por completo, quizá el agua fría ayudaría a despejar su mente y pudiere con mucha suerte desterrarla de su pensamiento, al menos por lo que restaba de noche. Por mala suerte o capricho de la vida, un poco de jabón entró en su ojo derecho e intentó Fat enfocar la vista en busca de una toalla desechable, pero el escozor incrementaba porque en su afán terminó dejando que más espuma entrase. Abanicaba afanosamente en busca del dichoso dispensador, cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda, al tiempo que alguien la tomaba por el hombro y girándola hacía si colocó en su mano justo lo que buscaba.

-Gracias – dijo la rubia limpiando el jabón de su ojo.

-De nada – contestó la persona sonriendo.

Se tardó un poco más de lo esperado en lograr enfocar al vista y para cuando vio quién acudió en su ayuda, sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho y por unos segundos le pareció que el muy traidor escaparía dejando un enorme agujero. Tras varios segundos de silencio, tomo aire intentando armarse con el escaso valor que pudiere hallar, la mujer le miraba aun sonriendo pero por sus cejas levantadas pareciere que esperaba algo más que una rubia casi que hiperventilando frente a ella.

-Ehm… gracias – repitió Fate algo más controlada, pero suficiente nerviosa para que su voz revelare su estado.

Nanoha rió y asintió apenas, haciéndose a un lado la dejo pasar. Antes de salir la mujer se detuvo, parecía que estaba a punto de girar y decirle algo, pero justo cuando parecía que estuvo a nada de hacerlo sus hombros cayeron en una clara señal de derrota y abandonó el cuarto de baño sin más. Volvió a reír con mayor fuerza, pues era bastante obvio que su presencia había perturbado a la rubia y por lo nerviosa que se mostró fue obvio para ella que le resultaba por menos atractiva.

Al regresar a la mesa hizo un rápido escaneo del lugar y no le costó demasiado hallar a la mujer, sentada en la barra con dos sujetos que reían descontroladamente mientras ella enterraba la cabeza en la madera y despacio se daba golpecitos en la frente. Sonrió, continuó durante el resto de la velada observándola cada tanto pero aunque los dos hombres parecía haberse calmado y ella dejado de golpearse estaba apoyada con ambos codos sobre la barra y flanqueando su rostro escondido entre sus brazos. Al parecer estaba bastante molesta, pero por lo que Nanoha podía deducir parecía enojada consigo misma y a pesar de la distancia estaba casi segura que estaba regañándose, estaba tan entretenida observándola que le tomó por sorpresa cuando Arisa anunció que era ya bastante tarde y era mejor retirarse por esa noche. Y levantándose le dedicó una última mirada, acción que de Fate no haber estado tan ocupada reclamándose por haber actuado como una perfecta tonta muy seguramente si hubiere logrado que su pecho escapare, pero de alegría y tras ella.

Dos semanas después llegó al local que se había convertido en punto de reunión para ella y sus amigos, pero ninguno de los anteriores había llegado aún, pidió una soda con apenas un toque de licor y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para disfrutar del ambiente en tanto llegaba al menos uno. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que un cambio en su visión periférica la hizo girar y sonrió levemente al ver a la persona que recta como un poste le observaba levemente sonrojada, tal como la recordaba lucía nerviosa pero mucho menos que antes.

-Yo quería disculparme por el otro día… - empezó Fate pasando saliva pesadamente, pero al ver que la muchacha guardaba silencio con un gesto amable hizo acopio de su descubierto valor para continuar - … no sé qué me pasó. Lo siento mucho.

-Está bien.

Un terrible silencio cayó entre las dos, pasaban los segundos y Nanoha notó como parecía que quería decir algo más pero algo le fallaba, después fue como si simplemente hubiere perdido toda esperanza y pareció que se iría de modo que decidió ella empezar conversación, no le vendría mal algo de compañía en tanto Arisa y los demás llegaban.

-¿Y ha esperado tanto solo para eso? – intentó que su vos fuere amable.

La reacción de Fate fue inmediata y negó fervientemente con la cabeza, pero al verla sonreír con propiedad cayó en cuenta de su error y empezó a frotarse la nuca más nerviosa que antes. Sin embargo, algo en la profundidad de su mente se apagó dándole un poco de confianza para hablar.

-No en realidad, no. Es decir, si quería disculparme porque no fui capaz de decir sino dos palabras coherentes. Pero… - tomó aire una última vez – … la verdad es que me preguntaba si, claro si no está usted ocupada, ó acompañada ó no quiere en cuyo caso estaría bien y no insistiré más pero… le gustaría… tomar algo… ¿Conmigo?

Nanoha rió y meneo levemente su cabeza, pero al ver como toda la sangre huía del rostro de la mujer se apresuró a hablar.

-Me gustaría.

Fate hizo un ademán de tomar asiento a su lado, pero Nanoha se levantó antes y mirándola sin dejar de sonreír le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Fueron hasta una mesa algo más apartada del bullicio y llamaron un camarero para que tomare su pedido. Raramente Nanoha ordenó lo mismo de siempre en tanto Fate solo pidió soda.

-¿Solo soda? – cuestionó Nanoha levantando su ceja izquierda divertida.

Fate tardó varios segundos en procesar la pregunta, cautivada por el extraño movimiento.

-Eh, si. Mañana trabajo muy temprano y el licor no me sienta muy bien cuando debo despertarme a cierta hora.

-Ya veo. Parece que es muy responsable – comentó riendo al notar como nuevamente ella se sonrojaba -. ¿En que trabaja…?

-Fate – contestó primeramente interpretando el silencio a la perfección -. Soy mecánica, bueno ingeniera aero mecánica pero últimamente hago reparaciones varias en el taller de mi amigo Vice, es mi jefe por cierto.

-Entiendo. Yo no tengo ese problemilla porque mis turnos inician pasadas las diez, así que si no le importa que sea más de una bebida creo que pudiere ser una noche agradable.

Aunque le costó un poco, lentamente fue Fate relajándose, tras varias rondas Nanoha no sintió su dispositivo reclamar su atención. Ni recordó hasta mucho después que supuestamente debía reunirse con sus amigos. Si bien Fate no era lo que podía llamarse comunicativa, fue una agradable velada y hasta ofreció ella acompañarla hasta la puerta al menos pero negándose delicadamente para no darle una mala impresión se despidió asegurándole que se verían nuevamente. Pero pasaría todavía un par de semanas más hasta que Fate pudiere dejar su nerviosismo de lado y acercarse nuevamente a ella, claro que en esa ocasión la joven no estaba sola y rodeada por sus amigos hacía el asunto más complicado. Nanoha se dio cuenta muchas veces, durante los días que coincidieron en ese lugar como la rubia luchaba para terminar de decidirse pero a pesar que se le notaba el deseo de acercarse, apenas se levantó un par de veces para dejarse caer derrotada segundos después. Y si bien Nanoha pudo haberle ayudado un poco siendo ella quién lo hiciera, la chica le parecía por menos interesante y aunque su impresión de ella era positiva prefirió dejarle al tiempo manejar el asunto.

Finalmente Fate llegó hasta la mesa y saludó. Arisa la miró extrañada y hoscamente le devolvió el gesto, no por mala sino que su amiga de la infancia era algo hostil con desconocidos, más si eran desconocidos que nerviosamente desviaban la mirada hacía su queridísima amiga quién a su vez miraba a la recién llegada con más interés del que ella misma se daba cuenta. Sin embargo, Nanoha creyó que ya era un gran paso para Fate haber llegado hasta allí, levantándose se colocó a su lado y sin decir nada más que una sonrisa sincera caminaron hasta una mesa apartada y fuera de la vista de Arisa.

Por el siguiente mes y medio ambas empezaron a ir el dichoso bar con mayor frecuencia. Pero Nanoha seguía dejándole a Fate casi toda la responsabilidad de buscarla, incluso si había momentos en que su nerviosismo e indecisión le crispaban los nervios. Era obvio que le gustaba, lo suficiente para que con todo lo tímida que se iba desvelando se hubiera aventurado a invitarle una bebida, acercarse más de una ocasión hasta la mesa que ocupaba con sus amigos dónde todos y cada uno le miraban con hostilidad, Arisa en especial más que simple prevención parecía mirarle con una clara advertencia, y si bien Fate le comentó una noche tener la impresión de no agradarle en lo más mínimo a su amiga Nanoha solo rió asegurándole que a ella no le agradaba nadie que no conociere, y por ende no debía preocuparse de Arisa sino mejor centrarse en agradarle a ella.

Pero no fue hasta otro mes después que Fate se aventuró al fin a dar un pasito más allá.

-¿Nanoha?

-¿Hum? – respondió masticando.

-¿Qué piensas hacer el sábado? – preguntó tan calmada como podía.

Nanoha tomó un par de tragos de su limonada y sin prevención alguna respondió con naturalidad.

-Dormir.

Fate le miró durante unos segundos extrañada.

-¿Después de eso? – insistió.

-Mmm pedir algo para comer.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, aunque no se conocían tanto ya estaba en algo enterada de lo mucho que a Nanoha le gustaba jugarle bromas.

-¿Y después de eso? – preguntó de nuevo sonriendo.

-Dormir – concluyó dándole otra mordida a su sándwich.

-Nanoha… - dijo quitándole delicadamente el alimento.

La aludida intentaba no reír, colocó su mano sobre su boca y masticó tan ágilmente como pudo en tanto Fate la miraba ansiosa.

-Lo siento. Pero en verdad planeaba dormir todo el sábado.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó al fin sonriendo.

-Hipotéticamente digamos que sacrifico mi sábado ¿A dónde iremos?. – dijo intentando recuperar su comida.

-No sé… dónde tú quieras. Solo di que si ¿Por favor?.

Era martes y el sábado aún estaba algo lejos, así que tuvieron una ocasión más ultimar detalles y Nanoha terminó sacrificando su preciado sueño con una sonrisa. El día señalado estaba buscando entre su guardarropa algo que usar, no quería lucir demasiado formar pero si buscaba algo que resaltare sus atributos naturales porque siendo la primera vez que se reunían a pelan luz del día deseaba lucir bien. Escuchó el intercomunicador timbrar un par e veces, lentamente fue hasta la puerta y abrió en el mismo momento que Arisa deslizaba su tarjeta por el seguro, su amiga de la infancia parpadeó un par de veces confundida, le observó durante los segundos que le tomó entrar y cerrar ella misma la puerta como si se tratare de una aparición. Nanoha solo le devolvía la mirada sonriendo levemente y una vez estuvieron ambas en la pequeña sala parecía Arisa suficiente recuperada para hablar.

-Honestamente no pensé que estarías despierta. Ya me veía intentando sacarte de la cama, tu aferrada a las sábanas con todas tus fuerzas y una o dos horas perdidas.

Nanoha rió, esperó que su amiga descargare su enorme bolso en la silla y tomando asiento contestó.

-Eso solo pasó una vez.

-En fin, me alegra que estés despierta así podemos aprovechar el tiempo.

Arisa buscó en su bolsa y sacando su dispositivo lo conectó a la pantalla que Nanoha encendió observando una presentación de ropa, maquillaje y accesorios en descuento.

-Mira esos precios, por lo que supe están liquidando.

-Mmm.

Arisa continuó hablando sola durante un buen rato, contándole el itinerario que harían para alcanzar a apoderarse de la mayor cantidad de objetos que vieren, como no iban a poder cargar con todo ello ya había hecho un presupuesto exclusivamente dedicado a los envió a domicilio que deberían pagar. Nanoha la dejó ser unos minutos, sonreía pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo muy emocionada que estaba su amiga de toda la vida apago la pantalla y habló.

-Arisa, no puedo ir contigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? No me digas que ahora desayunas y te vas a la cama de nuevo para no levantarte hasta la cena, Nanoha no es saludable dormir veinte horas seguidas.

-No había pensado en eso, posiblemente lo haga el próximo sábado – sonrió y levantándose para ir hasta su habitación continuó -. Ya he hecho planes con alguien más…

Su amiga la siguió entrando en la habitación mirándola curiosa. Durante los minutos en que Nanoha no le dijo más y en cambio centró su atención en la ropa expuesta sobre su cama, y las posibles combinaciones allí consideradas llegó sin mucho esfuerzo a una conclusión.

-Nanoha, en serio no aprendiste la lección. Mira, lo hemos hablado cientos de veces…

-Dos – se apresuró a interrumpir, pero dejándola continuar con el mismo discurso de cada vez.

-El punto es que no debes salir con chicas, somos complicadas, raras y mala compañía, incluso como amigas son terribles – dijo excluyéndose en esa última frase -. Y no me hagas esa cara, sé que es tu decisión pero me preocupa.

Aunque tenía razón, ya había pasado una cantidad de tiempo considerable desde ese desastroso intento de relación que desde un principio comenzó terrible, claro que ella al estar más que enamorada encaprichada no lo notó hasta que una tarde la dura realidad la despertó sin consideración. Pero no por esa mala experiencia, ó una de su adolescencia aceptaba que la posición de Arisa fuere la última verdad.

-Gracias Arisa, pero ella es diferente…

-He escuchado eso antes y…

-No sé Arisa, siento que es diferente con ella, además creo que le gusto más de lo que ella a mí y eso en teoría me da ventaja ¿No? – Interrumpió tomando un atuendo y dirigiéndose a la ducha-. Además, ya te dije que ella es diferente, le cuesta un poco hablarme pero me agrada que me escuche y las cosas que me pregunta son… interesantes, no es como si solo fingiera prestarme atención solo para verme contenta. Siempre quiere pagar todo, pero no se enoja ó me mira raro cuando me opongo a dejar que cargue con la cuenta, es divertida a pesar que no es muy comunicativa y…

-Nanoha… conozco ese tono de voz, esa mirada… - Arisa tomó por los hombros a su amiga y sentándose a su lado hablo, pero esta vez con tono serio y hasta preocupado -. Si te gusta tanto, entonces estoy segura que no atenderás mis sabios consejos, pero decir que parece agradable no basta. Ella también parecía agradable y por mucho que te advertí mandaste todo por la ventana solo para que al final…

Nanoha la miró algo molesta. Todavía le disgustaba un poco que su amiga trajera ese particular tema y esa persona a colación, cada vez que ella decidía intentar algo con una persona distinta, parecía que ese suceso había afectado más la vida de Arisa que la suya misma. Y aunque no le gustaba, aunque se suponía que debía ser y comportarse como la víctima la verdad es que no podía sentirse verdaderamente como tal. A veces, cuando por obra de Arisa ó el aburrimiento reflexionaba sobre su vida creía que lo tenía merecido, había cometido un error tras otro y lastimado a una persona que la quería sinceramente solo porque su miedo fue más fuerte que su convicción. Realmente no estaba muy segura de si fue solo un capricho porque al final la pasó bastante mal pero desde el primer día concluyó que lo tenía merecido, porque ella no actuó ejemplarmente aunque pudo haber sido mucho peor sí no hubiere tenido el valor para resistir la tentación. Aunque cometió errores, y de tener la oportunidad no dudaría en hacer un par de cosas antes y mejor de lo que las hizo al fin de cuentas sentía que hizo lo correcto incluso si no fue de la mejor manera, ó al menos una en que no hubiere lastimado a su prometido.

-Pude haberlo manejado mejor, pero ya es pasado – suspiró entrando en el cuarto de baño pero se detuvo en la puerta antes de hablar -. Me agrada, pero llevaré las cosas con calma.

Arisa no dijo nada más, la dejó asearse en paz y hasta le ayudo a vestirse. Entre ambas decidieron que era apropiado lucir guapa, pero no demasiado como para que le notare demasiado que esa fue su intención ó que les tomó casi dos horas y medio guardarropa hallar el atuendo apropiado. Arisa insistió en acompañarla hasta la estación, no importó las muchas razones que su amiga de toda la vida le dio para impedírselo, se pegó a ella como una lapa y caminaron diligentemente hasta el lugar dónde ya Fate esperaba hecha un manojo de nervios sentada en una banca. Ni le dio tiempo a la pobre de levantarse cuando Arisa le dio una larga lectura de lo que podía sucederle _accidentalmente_ si al cabo de unos meses Nanoha estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en su sofá. Luego simplemente se fue, dejándolas a ambas mirándose avergonzadas pero aún con su raro proceder fue de ayuda, ya que Fate era un poco densa no entendió del todo bien la amenazada y lo primero que atinó a decir fue como ella jamás haría nada de eso, porque de verdad le quería y no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Naturalmente al caer en la cuenta de lo que dijo intentó disculparse pero Nanoha no se lo permitió. Aun si no era la más romántica manera, incluso si podía ser un poco rápido tomando en consideración que deseaba ir con calma se sintió feliz.

Al final del día se despidieron en la misma estación, y aunque solo coincidieron un par de veces la semana siguiente Nanoha notó un poco más de confianza en las acciones de Fate. Aunque le seguía resultando un reto vencer su timidez, hablaba con mayor soltura y no únicamente se limitaba a escucharle preguntando una cosilla de cuando en vez, sino que durante los próximos dos meses la rubia fue atreviéndose lentamente a conocerla pero aunque salían a menudo y Nanoha ya se había habituado en cierta manera a su presencia, notaba que para Fate no importaba si se habían visto el día anterior, el solo hecho de mirarle ponía de inmediato una leve sonrisa en su serio rostro. Tal como le dijo, dejó de preocuparse si Arisa la miraba más o menos feo que el día anterior y en la última semana siempre estaba ya diligentemente esperándola para acaparar toda su atención. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que a la rubia le encantaba pasar tiempo a su lado, hasta el momento Nanoha no había permitido que la llevare a casa y aunque cuando lo intentó se sintió mal por negarse tenía confianza en sí misma y su resolución de llevarlo con calma.

-Nanoha cena conmigo – preguntó jugueteando con el dedo meñique de ella.

-Mañana no puedo – contestó mirándola -. ¿Qué haces?

-¿Entonces el viernes?. ¿Te incomoda?.

-Nada de mariscos porque no me gustan – rió oponiendo resistencia en su dedito -. No, es agradable.

Como Fate debía trabajar muy temprano decidió irse a casa antes, ya no estaba tan ansiosa como los primeros días y le era más fácil esperar hasta la siguiente ocasión. Poco a poco iba ganando confianza, así que no se precipitaría, esperaría hasta que la misma Nanoha le permitiera dar otro pasito adelante y así cada vez, además le gustaba como ella le parecía colocarle pequeños desafíos, como si estuviere probando que era suficiente buena para ella y de momento creía estar superando las pruebas de modo que haría algo especial después de la cena, podía ser que estuviere arriesgándose demasiado pero ya llevaban medio año saliendo y consideraba que era justo intentar por lo menos probar su suerte. Si Nanoha rechazaba su avance haría su mejor esfuerzo para que no le afectare ó al menos no se notara pero si por otra ella se lo permitía sería muy feliz.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día se encontraron como ya era costumbre en la estación, tomaron el metro hasta un complejo cercano y la cena transcurrió sin mayor inconveniente. Cuando regresaban Fate reunió todo su valor y con cuidado la tomo de la mano, Nanoha sonrió sin mirarla y la dejó afianzar el gesto dejándose llevar. Una vez en el metro la castaña se dio cuenta que eso estaba bien, pero si le dejaba toda la responsabilidad a Fate y al ritmo que iba pasarían otros seis meses para que quizá se animara a darle un beso, en la mejilla. Con ese pensamiento ideó un plan que inició al bajar en la estación.

Sin decir nada empezó a caminar en dirección a su departamento con Fate aun sosteniendo su mano, como pensó la rubia no protestó ó preguntó siquiera hacía dónde iban y no fue hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta que se detuvo. Finalmente soltó su mano y giró quedando en silencio, levantó su ceja izquierda y Fate rió por el gesto impaciente, más comprendió lo que ella deseaba y lentamente se acercó hasta quedar sus cuerpos separados por centímetros.

-Cierra los ojos – pidió levantando los brazos para abrazarle.

Nanoha hizo tal como ella le pidió y esperó dejándose abrazar.

Aunque nerviosa Fate se acercó su rostro al suyo y con cuidado separando apenas sus labios la beso. Fue un contacto tímido que duró apenas unos segundos, no es que no supiere como hacerlo sino que realmente estaba ansiosa y al separase frunció ambas cejas abriendo los ojos solo para ver a Nanoha con el mismo gesto. Intentó decir algo pero ella fe más rápida y habló primero.

-Eso fue terrible.

Su voz era suave, no llevaba mala intención pero eso no evitó que en ese momento Fate sintiere una profunda desilusión de sí misma, porque estaba ya bastante mayor para comportarse como una adolescente asustada que en su vida había besado a nadie y estaba segura, qué era eso justamente lo que Nanoha creía de ella en ese momento. Al final después de tanto esperar no hizo más que fracasar monumentalmente. Su decepción se reflejaba en su rostro, e hizo que la castaña se sintiera culpable por no haber pensado un poquito antes de comentar eso y es que en verdad no buscó lastimarla sino que simplemente también ella se sintió decepcionada. Sin embargo, Fate se estaba ganando a pulso un lugar en su corazón así que sonrió logrando confundirla, como aúne estaban suficiente cerca bastó con colocar sus manos en su rostro y sin tanta ceremonia la beso, pero a diferencia de Fate fue uno placentero. Y para sorpresa suya segundos más tarde ella respondía con facilidad, capturando con ternura su labio inferior y succionando despacio, luego hizo lo mismo con el inferior e intercambió durante un largo rato. Cuando al fin fueron capaces de separarse Nanoha fijo sus ojos en el par de orbes castaños que la miraban con pura devoción y acariciando su mejilla le hizo saber que ella también le quería.

Aunque algo lento su relación fue construyéndose sobre bases sólidas, poco a poco Nanoha fue confiando en Fate y a medida que compartían experiencias fue notando que cada vez le gustaba más su forma de proceder. Para otros quizá fuere demasiado despacio, ó también tomarse como falta de verdadero interés más firme en su resolución de tomar el asunto con calma se dio el tiempo para observar con detenimiento a la mujer de la que estaba enamorándose. Por siete meses salieron dos o tres veces en semana, ó cuando deseaban tener un poco más de espacio para ellas solían quedarse en casa de Nanoha para hablar ó ver algún documental de los que le gustaban.

Arisa llegó un par de veces sin avisar y aunque le sorprendió encontrar a Fate allí no hizo ningún mal comentario, más se dedicó a observar como interactuaban. La primera vez estaba todavía demasiado prevenida con la rubia así que se dedicó a buscar cualquier señal por mínima que fuera para elaborar alguna rara teoría en detrimento de la mujer, pero no halló mucho salvo que a pesar de estar ambas en el mismo sofá apenas se toaban. La segunda ocasión ya un par de meses después que llevaren todo un año de haber hecho oficial su relación aún continuaban sin hacer mayor progreso, pero Arisa lo encontró extraño pues era obvio que ambas parecían querer tener mayor contacto pero creyó que podía deberse a su presencia por lo que luego, cuando se quedó por fin a solas con su amiga no aguantando más la curiosidad preguntó.

-Arisa la verdad, me gusta que sea así. No es solo porque tu estés, Fate no es la persona más cariñosa que has visto y a veces me disgusta – concedió sonriendo algo triste – pero le quiero, me gusta cómo me habla, como me mira. Nadie me había tratado con tanto respeto…

-Demasiado… - interrumpió Arisa.

Nanoha rió.

-Por favor Nanoha la mujer apenas te toca. Están las dos justo al lado y lo máximo que hace es tomarte de la mano.

-Bueno cuando no estas a veces me da un beso.

Arisa rodó los ojos.

-Dijiste que te tomarías las cosas con calma, apoyé el plan no lo niego, pero creo que eso es ir ya demasiado lento. No entiendo la verdad… - añadió meneando la cabeza y dejándose caer sobre la silla – tú siempre has sido muy cariñosa, muy efusiva pero a su lado es como si te transformaras y eres de lo más simple que he visto. Mira que pasar tardes enteras lado a lado sin nada mejor que ver la pantalla no puede ser saludable.

Podía ser que Arisa tuviere razón, pero ella estaba conforme y no se dejó influenciar. Continuaron como hasta entonces, aunque decidió participar más activamente en sus interacciones y a veces en lugar de solo quedarse en casa disfrutando de la compañía mutua dedicaban tardes enteras a hablar de ellas. Así lentamente fue Fate enterándose quién era la persona que amaba, en tanto Nanoha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que Fate hablar de su vida. Siempre que preguntaba le respondía escuetamente que había nacido en Mid-childa, tenía una hermana gemela, su madre era reconocida científica en su medio y su padre había conocido otra mujer dejándolas a su suerte cuando eran niñas. Pero ni por error, ni con toda su astucia había Nanoha logrado que le contare exactamente a que se dedicaban, luego de mucho insistir y con Fate fastidiada terminó contándole una que otra cosa de su vida. Nanoha en cambio, fue mucho más comunicativa pues en su pensar, si era Fate la persona con quién deseaba construir algo serio el primer paso lógico era confiar en ella. Y lo hizo sin prevención, hasta que se dio cuenta que no así ella confiaba en su persona y por eso poco ante de su segundo aniversario terminaron por distanciarse, ó sería más apropiado decir que fue Nanoha quién cansada de ver como la rubia atajaba todos sus intentos por conocerla mejor decidió alejarse.

Empezó por dejar de frecuentar su lugar favorito. Cuando Fate le pedía salir tenía ya una buena cantidad de excusas no muy obvias para evadirla y aunque le lastimaba rechazarla en ese momento de su vida estaba demasiado confundida. A ella también le dolía como la mujer que amaba no confianza en ella en lo más mínimo, como cada vez que insistía en saber más de su pasado Fate se molestaba y si bien no se lo decía directamente su rostro era más que prueba suficiente. Y eso la hacía pensar cada día que le ocultaba algo tan terrible que posiblemente era mejor si no lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que el corazón le doliera ver como insistía en mantener esa firme barrera entre ellas. De modo que si Fate no era capaz de confiar en ella no podían tener nada más de lo que ya habían construido, pues para Nanoha la única forma que una relación funcionaré a largo plazo era empezando por confiar la una en la otra, así podían afrontar lo que la vida les tuviere preparado con mayor posibilidad de éxito.

Finalmente al cabo del segundo mes de evitarla, en el que incluso había cambiado sus turnos para que así le quedare más sencillo no verla llegó a casa para toparse con ella esperándola sentada junto a la puerta.

-Fate… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó deslizando la tarjeta.

-No sé – contestó sin levantar siquiera la vista -. Quería verte, pero si te incomodo pues me iré.

Nanoha abrió la puerta, pero no entró.

No es que le incomodara, sino que no esperaba verla allí e independientemente de que llevare meses evitándola estaba bastante cansada. No quería, ni creía estar en condiciones de hablar en ese momento, pero era consiente que no podía evitarla por siempre. En algún momento tendrían que hablar.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Fate sintió el corazón encogerse con esas tres palabras y levantándose pesadamente entró en el departamento sin levantar la vista del suelo. Caminaron hasta el sofá y Fate esperó de pie hasta que Nanoha la invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo seguir así.

-¿Fue algo que hice ó que dije? – preguntó Fate finalmente levantando la vista -. Lo que haya sido lo siento, de verdad lo siento muchísimo.

Más bien era lo que se negaba a decir. Incluso Nanoha le había confesado eso que Arisa le advirtió no debía si no quería que en el futuro Fate tuviere un argumento para reclamarle. Pero en su pensar era apenas natural que si buscaba que ella confiare en su persona tenía que dar ejemplo y hacerlo ella primero, fue complicado porque le asustaba la idea que pudiere la rubia reaccionar mal ó disgustarse pero en cambio cuando terminó su relato solo le dijo que había hecho lo que pensó era correcto, luego la beso un largo rato y le aseguró que esperaría todo el tiempo que fuere necesario, que se esforzaría para que su miedo al compromiso se disipara y que la amaba con todo su corazón.

Pero ya que Fate había reunido el valor para afrontar la situación y la paciencia para esperar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo muy seguramente muerta de miedo lo menos que podía hacer era darle una última oportunidad. Si se negaba, entonces no insistiría más y por mucho que le lastimara se forzaría a sí misma a no verle más.

-¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada de tí?. ¿Por qué siempre que quiero saber más te molesta tanto?.

Fate cerró los ojos y se dejó caer derrotada sobre el espaldar. Ya sospechaba que el distanciamiento de su compañera se debía a eso y después de mucho pensarlo había decidido que lo mejor, si no deseaba perder su cariño era contarle. Incluso si ella misma no sabía exactamente qué había sucedido. Cerró los ojos y tomo tanto aire como pudo.

-Hace diez años trabajé en la TSAB. Me enlisté porque me gustaba la idea de viajar al espacio, ya sabes, de niña creía que la TSAB era genial. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea que fuere solado y para ser sincera yo pensaba que eran razones maternas sin importancia, así que después de mucho logré convencerla que entraría pero como ingeniera y aunque tuve que tomar cierto entrenamiento me dedicaba más a realizar reparaciones. – sintió la mano de Nanoha sobre la suya y abrió los ojos para mirarla -. No sé bien qué pasó, recuerdo que estábamos reparando unos circuitos dañados en una estación de reabastecimiento y una nave que no era de la TSAB se acopló… pero a partir de allí no sé qué sucedió con certeza.

Nanoha la observaba intensamente en tanto ella intentaba que su relato tuviera sentido, pero con los fragmentos de recuerdos que tenía no era tarea sencilla.

-… recuerdo solo fragmentos, la nave y gente gritando, corríamos pero no tengo la menor idea porqué, luego recuerdo que tenía una cortadora y… creo que mate a alguien – hizo una pausa para reconsiderar sus palabras – ó algo, un animal tal vez. No lo sé Nanoha, pero algo pasó en esa nave y lo que haya sido fue suficiente para que la TSAB no solo me despidiera, sino que además le hiciera algo a mi cabeza y lo olvidara.

Durante varios minutos ninguna dijo nada. Hasta que el silencio fue demasiado para que Fate lo soportara, tomando delicadamente por los hombros a su compañera la miró intensamente y habló con voz afectada pero procurando ser suave.

-Nanoha te amo. Es todo lo que recuerdo, pero sé que algo paso allá arriba y qué en cualquier momento la TSAB puede venir por mí, por eso no quería decirte nada – tentando su suerte se acercó abrazándola -. No quería involucrarte en esto.

Nanoha se separó lentamente, tomando su rostro delicadamente ente sus manos contempló durante varios minutos sus facciones. Estaba claro que Fate hablaba con la verdad, posiblemente era mejor para la misma Fate que la TSAB hubiere manipulado sus recuerdos como ella alegaba y que no lograre recordar, pero lo único que le importaba realmente en ese momento es que al fin no le quedaban dudas que la rubia confiaba en ella. Y qué sin importar que deparare el futuro Nanoha haría su mejor esfuerzo para mantener el rumbo y permanecer a su lado, si la TSAB decidía un día ir por ella se aseguraría que no les resultare sencillo apartarla de su lado.

-No importa lo que pase Fate, confío en ti y quiero que tú también lo hagas conmigo. No importa su tienes razón y la TSAB algún día viene por ti, tampoco lo que haya pasado ó si no logras recordarlo. Quizá sea mejor así – su voz era dulce y muy suave -. Lo único que quiero ahora es a ti, ya nos preocuparemos de los problemas posibles cuando lleguen y… espero que confíes en que cualquier cosa, por más terrible que te parezca seas capaz de confirmármela. Te aseguro que entre las dos podremos solucionarlo.

-Pero…

La castaña levantó su mano izquierda silenciando cualquier protesta con su dedo índice. Durante varios minutos únicamente se miraron, hasta que Fate lentamente la obligó a liberarla y la beso sin prisa, sin mayor intención que mostrarle en ese simple gesto cuan feliz estaba de finalmente haber confiado plenamente en ella. Lloró de felicidad al descubrir que todo su miedo se disipaba lentamente en su abrazo y poco a poco fueron sus caricias tornándose más atrevidas. Fue esa la primera noche que pasaron juntas, la primera en una larga lista de veladas que trascurrieron entre caricias y palabras cariñosas, la primera en que el amanecer las encontró compartiendo casi el mismo espacio en un íntimo abrazo.

Fue un momento muy especial para ambas. Aunque para Nanoha fue además una experiencia muy educativa pues al Fate estar por completo desnuda pudo ver con claridad el sistema de soporte de vida instalado en su columna, una especie de semitubo con varios remaches conectados directamente a los huesos de sus vértebras. En la parte baja contaba con un conector vertical por el cual se cargaba el sistema y que según Fate fue explicándole cumplía varias funciones.

En un principio la TSAB lo desarrolló únicamente como un prototipo exclusivo para sus soldados de élite y su fin principal era eliminar los enormes depósitos de oxígeno que requerían los modelos antiguos de trajes espaciales, tampoco estaban conectados a la médula sino que existía un pequeño pero resistente dispositivo que dosificaba la cantidad de oxigeno que requería un efectivo por minuto, eso claro dependiendo de la actividad que se encontrare realizando. Así que en un principio fueron únicamente depósitos de oxígeno líquido para garantizar un mejor desempeño de los nuevos diseños para trajes y armaduras de combate espaciales. Sin embargo, un grupo de científicos rediseño el sistema integrando además sales minerales y los nutrientes más básicos para el funcionamiento apropiado y estable que requería el cuerpo. Entonces fue cuando adquirió propiamente dicho su nombre para ser además implementado en otras áreas de trabajo como herramienta de trabajo para los ingenieros que debían pasar jornadas más o menos extensas expuestos al medio espacial. Y luego fue implementado para casi toda la tripulación en las naves militares, de reparación y demás afiliados a la TSAB menos aquel persona que se consideraba civil como médicos ó colaboradores temporales externos, también el personal científico que no tuviere carrera militar se veía libre de la obligación. Claro que si deseaban podía someterse voluntariamente al procedimiento, pero la mayoría había declinado en sus inicios ya que los rumores dictaban que era una cirugía bastante dolorosa y por mucho que la TSAB se empeñaré en negarlo la verdad es que lo era, por no mencionar que el proceso e recuperación era igualmente doloroso y largo.

Muchas veces durante el siguiente año Nanoha pasaba lentamente su mano por la longitud del dispositivo, a veces aplicaba presión en ciertas áreas y preguntaba inocentemente si le causaba dolor alguno pero Fate siempre negaba con una sonrisa. En una ocasión le sugirió removerlo, pero la idea fue descartada por completo cuando con mucha paciencia y en tanto la besaba Fate le explicó que los únicos capaces de quitarle el sistema de soporte sin causar traumatismos en su columna eran los mismos que la instalaron, es decir la TSAB.

Una noche Nanoha dormitaba abrazada al cuerpo de Fate, disfrutando del rítmico movimiento de sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda. Le encantaba estar así, en silencio esperando por fin quedarse dormida. A raíz de que Fate le confiara el asunto de la TSAB su relación dio un gran paso y ya eran raras las noches en que pasaban lejos la una de la otra, por ello Fate después de buscar una ocasión apropiada para sacar el tema a colación se encontraba mirando el techo reuniendo valor. Con los años y con las muchas experiencias que habían compartido su confianza era grande por lo que aún si Nanoha no estaba muy feliz, ó emocionada con lo que tenía pensado proponerle, incluso si la rechazaba muy seguramente hallaría las palabras para que su negativa no fuere tan dolorosa.

-¿Nanoha? – preguntó mirándola de soslayo.

-Mmmm.

-Múdate conmigo.

Durante algunos segundos el silencio reinó. Hasta que dándole la espalda Nanoha finalmente contestó.

-No.

Como era apenas natural Fate cerró los ojos interiorizando su respuesta, sabía que podía decir aquello, quizá creía Nanoha que era ir demasiado rápido y a pesar que la misma Fate hubiere aceptado sus términos luego de esa noche en hablaron largo y tendido sobre su relación, no quitaba que en su pecho la respuesta fuere hiriente. Sonrió algo triste, pero igual se abrazó a su espalda y le beso tiernamente el cuello. Sin embargo, cuando también ella se estaba quedando dormida, Nanoha quién no había dejado de sonreír disimuladamente decidió que había Fate sufrido suficiente, tomó con cariño el brazo que se aferraba a su abdomen y contestó ahora sí sin esconder su sonrisa.

-Mi departamento es más grande. Múdate tú.

Fate sonrió aplicando solo un poco más de fuerza a su cuerpo, expresando claramente su alegría. Levantándose la obligó a girar para quedar frente a frente y la beso despacio, con ternura. Dejando en ese simple gesto todo su corazón.

-¿Mañana? – preguntó mordiendo provocativamente su cuello.

-Mañana – confirmó abrazándose a ella y permitiendo que sus manos deambularen sin rumbo fijo por la desnudez de su espalda.

Tal como lo dijo, Fate legó al día siguiente con su no muy abundante equipaje y un hámster regordete del cual Nanoha no pudo parar de reírse en días. Fate compensaba su falta de presencia y quizá muestras de cariño con alimento, por lo que el pobre animal lucía como un globo del cual apenas sobresalían sus patas. A veces, cuando Nanoha con su taza favorita en mano se acercaba a la jaula podía ver el animalejo arrastrándose a duras penas sobre su estómago, con un descomunal esfuerzo de sus diminutas extremidades para apenas avanzar unos centímetros y llegar al dispensador. Cuando estaba sola en casa solía hablarle a la mascota de su compañera, siempre le contaba todo lo que hacía en su día laboral, y si bien el pobre hámster apenas movía la nariz a ella le daba mucha risa ver que con todo lo gordo que estaba, siempre se esforzaba por comer aún más.

Un día, cuando Fate ya había partido para su jornada laboral estaba observándolo arrastrarse trabajosamente cuando de repente se quedó completamente lívido. Al cabo de unos minutos Nanoha decidió abrir la puerta de la jaula y al tocarlo notó que no reaccionaba, rápidamente tomó su tarjeta, algo de dinero y corrió hasta el ascensor con la jaula en mano al veterinario más cercano. Para cuando llegó era muy tarde ya, el animal había sufrido una falla cardiaca debido a que su cuerpo era muy pesado para que su corazón lograra bombear la cantidad de sangre y con la suficiente fuerza. Sin embargo, cuando el especialista preguntó Nanoha alegó que fue ella la que le dio tanto alimento porque siempre veía que el animalito parecía necesitar más. Como era obvio el hombre le regañó severamente, pero la rubia no supo nada de eso y aunque prometieron ser honestas Nanoha mintió alegando que había tenido un pequeño accidente y el hámster se había asustado, literalmente, de muerte. Así, aunque Fate se sintió mal y estuvo varios días con el ánimo decaído evitó que se sintiera culpable por haber sobrealimentado su mascota.

Pero no todo fue negativo, a partir de esa pérdida Fate comprendió que no podía compensar su principal carencia con otras coas, por lo que decidió un cambio de fondo y a pesar que no fue una tarea fácil dejo de lado todos sus temores, sus prevenciones y malas experiencias, intentó olvidar lo poco que recordaba de lo ocurrido años luz de ese planeta para darse la oportunidad de ser mucho más cariñosa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su promesa ambas contaron diciendo de vez en cuando pequeñas mentiras que no ponía en verdadero riesgo su relación. E incluso, aunque hubo un par de ocasiones en que discutieron acaloradamente por meras tonterías, porque era así como lo veían cuando ya el fulgor del momento pasaba. Siempre se cuidaron de no decir más de lo que verdaderamente sentían, podían estar molestas y enojadas la una con la otra, incluso más de una ocasión prefirió Nanoha dormir fuera porque no tenía el corazón para llegar a casa y pedirle dejarla dormir sola, más no buscaban hacerse daño. A pesar de lo mucho que Nanoha la quería aún tenía miedo, aún deseaba ir despacio y Fate presionaba de cuando en vez por dar un paso más.

Quizá el problema más grande que sobrellevaron durante los dos años siguientes fue la costumbre que Fate adquirió de despertar con el matutino de Verossa Acous. Y es que a la castaña le resultaba verdaderamente molesto que el sujeto no tuviere un objetivo específico en su programa, ó que fuere bastante indiscreto y no midiere sus palabras. También estaba el hecho que en un par de ocasiones la descubrió prestándole más atención a sus divagaciones que a ella. E igualmente, Fate no disfrutaba mucho ir de compras por lo que Nanoha solía hacerlo sola o con Arisa y de ella le disgustaban sus particulares estratégicas para obtener los mejores productos.

Recientemente Fate parecía insegura de su relación, estaba siempre preguntando dónde estuvo y con quién, al principio le resultó divertido picarla y provocarla pero a medida que los disgustos se multiplicaban descubrió que la rubia empezaba a tener serias dudas sobre lo que podían construir juntas. Incluso si continuaba actuando de la misma forma cariñosa y siempre comprensiva, poco a poco fue Nanoha dándose cuenta que su impresión de en ocasiones ser seguida por alguien no eran solo suposiciones suyas. Por supuesto que fue difícil para ella lidiar con sus celos, en especial cuando salían juntas y por cualquier motivo era amable con otra persona, demasiado amable en opinión de Fate. La peor de sus discusiones llegó un sábado a la noche luego de una infortunada invitación.

-Fate.

-¿Qué? – respondió secamente sin mirarla.

Era bastante obvio lo enojada que estaba, pero igualmente decidió preguntar. Al menos era una manera -no la mejor- de iniciar conversación, que evolucionaría rápidamente en una nueva discusión.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así.

-¿En serio no? – respondió aun negándose a girar hacía ella.

Nanoha no consideraba que fuere para tanto, pero últimamente Fate estaba demasiado sensible y reconocía que era en parte su culpa que se enojare así con ella. Pero también estaba cansada de discutir, de repetirle siempre que la amaba, qué no había razones válidas para sus celos por demás injustificados, aunque eso último no era del todo cierto. Si había estado tonteando un poco con el mesero pero fue porque su querida novia que llevaba de mal humor toda la semana había discutido con él nada más llegar al restaurante, así que su pedido estaba tardando el triple de lo que normalmente lo haría, por eso había recurrido a una de las tácticas favoritas de Arisa para obtener lo que quería. Cierto que para ello había mentido, asegurado que Fate era su prima testaruda – Eso último completamente verdad-. También qué era guapo pero como no estaba ciega debía reconocer que el muchacho no era feo. Fate podía tener razones para no estar del todo contenta pero Nanoha creía firmemente que era culpa de ella por provocarla, desde su punto de vista su única culpa había sido querer cenar y usar su encanto natural para logarlo.

-Ya te dije que no era en serio. Si tu no discutieras con todo el mundo, si intentaras al menos ser amable ó como mínimo fingieras un poco no tendría que hacer eso cada que por tus manías no podemos disfrutar fuera en paz – dijo reuniendo paciencia.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?.

Finalmente se dignó a mirarla, sus facciones eran rígidas y su rostro enrojecido era una señal inequívoca de del error en que Nanoha había estado basando su pensamiento. Fate no estaba molesta, ni siquiera enojada, estaba furiosa y hacía un tremendo esfuerzo para controlarse. Ante la evidencia, Nanoha cambió rápidamente su expresión de aburrimiento, se levantó en segundos del sofá y abrazo a la rubia que la miraba con ojos severos sin inmutarse.

-Bien lo siento. Fue una cosita sin importancia…

-¿Una cosita sin importancia? – Respondió separándose bruscamente - ¡¿Una cosita sin importancia?! – repitió alterada casi gritando.

-De acuerdo…

-Nanoha, para mí no es una c_osita sin importancia_ – eso último fue dicho con una pésima imitación de su voz.

Pero Nanoha simplemente dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones y regresando al sofá murmuró antes de dejarse caer pesadamente.

-Para tí últimamente _todo_ es el fin del universo.

Durante algunos segundos la rubia no respondió. Solo se quedó allí de pie observándola intensamente. Considerando que irrefutable respuesta podía dar a eso, más al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta que Nanoha podía llevar un poquito de razón. Los últimos dos meses lo más cercano que había tenido a una conversación era cuando se tocaban temas que no involucraban directamente su interacción. Pero incluso si era cierto que estaba ella demasiado sensible eso no era de manera alguna (ante sus ojos) una justificación válida para el comportamiento de la castaña. Y era que, justo en ese momento lo que más alimentaba su ira fue que la llamara su _prima testaruda_. ¿Es que ahora le daba vergüenza admitir que eran pareja?.

-Para ti últimamente _todo_ lo nuestro con _cositas sin importancia_.

Y así mágicamente ambas quedaron sumidas en un silencio incómodo y tenso. Pero así mismo el enojo de ambas se esfumó.

Levantándose una vez más Nanoha fue hasta dónde Fate miraba el suelo derrotada, tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta su habitación y recostándose a su lado decidió que era momento de tener una conversación que llevaban ya mucho dejando de lado.

-Te amo, sé que hago algunas cosa que te disgustan pero recientemente tengo la impresión que nada de lo que hago te agrada.

-No es… - tomo aire sin apartar la vista del techo -… no sé qué me pasa. Supongo que _si_ estoy muy sensible, digo, siempre has tonteado con todo el mundo.

Conociéndola giró en fracción de segundo para colocar delicadamente su mano sobre sus labios logrando silenciarla.

-Y antes no me disgustaba tanto. Pero ahora, cada vez que haces eso me hiere mucho, sé que es parte de tu forma de ser. Qué después de todos estos años debería aceptarlo y tolerarlo pero…

-De verdad lo siento… - respondió Nanoha liberándose de su mano -. No es que no me interese que te sientas mal por eso, pero te juro que no importa lo mucho que pueda…- hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras apropiadas - ... ya sabes. Te amo y es lo único que debería contar, pero pensándolo un poco a mí tampoco me gustaría si fueres tú la que tontee con todo el mundo.

Nanoha sintió una mano acariciar lentamente su rostro.

-¿Entonces?

-Bien. Lo siento, no es una cosita sin importancia – admitió acercándose para besarla – pero tú, por otra parte… ¿Por qué el mal humor en todo momento?.

Fate guardó silencio. Sin decir nada acomodó a su amada sobre ella, trazó con sus manos círculos lentos y cariñosos en su espalda, Nanoha solo esperó hasta que ella estuviere lista para hablar. A pesar de los años, la rubia aún tenía problemas de cuando en vez para expresar exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Hace unos días vi a mi hermana.

-¿Le hablaste? – preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-No.

Le hubiera gustado, pero además que por su situación era arriesgado cuando superó la sorpresa inicial y detalló con mayor atención notó eso que la tenía de tan mal humor: Ella llevaba el uniforme de la División Investigativa Estelar de la TSAB. En realidad no era simple mal humor, estaba más bien en un estado extraño en que toda su sorpresa luego de pasar por incredulidad se había transformado en enojo, era difícil para su mente aceptar que precisamente ella, quién le alentó a desaparecer resultaré ahora trabajando como la organización que había cambiado radicalmente su vida. Pero dejando un poco de lado su ira, se sentía también traicionada. Y la razón para habérselo ocultado no fue más que su mundana creencia en no involucrarla más de lo que ella consideraba pertinente, pues no quería que eso trajere problemas y resultaba irónico que hubiera obtenido el efecto contrario.

-No puedo Nanoha, ya sabes que es complicado el tema con mi familia. Además, al parecer ahora trabaja para TSAB.

Aunque Nanoha se alcanzaba a imaginar lo mucho que a Fate le lastimaba saber que su hermana trabajaba ahora para la TSAB no dijo nada. Únicamente se limitó a darle tiernos besos mientras muy lentamente fue re moviendo su propia ropa, empezó por deshacer los botones de su camisa y dejo que Fate le ayudare aunque todavía creía que debían hablar el saber la razón para su mal humor no solo le quitaba un gran peso de encima, puesto que durante todo ese tiempo había supuesto que la causa estaba directamente relacionada con ellas, sino que, además le permitía hablar sin temor a decir algo que pudiere causar más mal que bien. Ya en otras ocasiones habían tenido largas conversaciones sobre la TSAB y en cada una de ellas no habían hecho más que suponer, asumir y no resolver nada, Fate aún era demasiado sensible con el asunto.

-¿Crees que algún día logres dejar de preocuparte por la TSAB?.

-Si, cuando deje de existir.

Respondió separando la tela a la vez que bajaba lentamente besando su cuello. Nanoha la abrazo apenas y le facilitó la labor colocándose por encima de su cabeza.

-Bien. Entonces supongo que eso no pasará.

-Eso no lo sabemos, todavía guardo la esperanza.

Fate estaba ya desabrochando su sujetador, besando apasionada pero lentamente la piel que iba descubriendo cuando antes de dejarse llevar por completo pensó en zanjar la conversación que tenían pendiente.

-Si la vez de nuevo, deberías hablarle.

La ingeniera Testarossa no respondió y en cambio se entretuvo acariciando con ambas manos los pechos ya expuestos de su pareja, que apoyada en su codo respondía jugando con su cabello.

-Es difícil para tí, lo comprendo pero es tu hermana, a la que no ves en años y creo que deberías al menos saludar.

-Lo haré la próxima.

Respondió segundos antes de empezar a lamer lentamente, Nanoha gimió cuando sus dientes entraron en acción y se envaró al sentir la descarga recorrer su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera encontró la voluntad para seguir hablando. Aunque su voz era cortada y no quería ni podría resistir mucho. Quizá esa era la mejor parte de sus discusiones, no la única, porque Nanoha consideraba que a pesar de enojarse lograban afianzar su relación.

-Hazlo. Tendré más cuidado con lo que hago de ahora en adelante.

En lugar de responder Fate bajó sus manos en perfecta sincronía por la piel expuesta deteniéndose solo para buscar como librarse también de esa prenda.

-Fate…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Voy a intentarlo ¿De acuerdo?.

No fue fácil, pero Fate logró no descargar sus frustraciones personales con ella y Nanoha por su parte terminó por comportarse casi que perfectamente en su presencia, eso último muy importante de tener en cuenta. Ya que en el fondo, Nanoha continuaba siendo tan _amable_ como estaba ya integrado a su naturaleza, y Fate en el fondo seguía guardándose mucho de lo que le incomodaba para sí. Discutieron varias veces más, como es apenas natural en una relación pero no volvieron a dormir separadas ó dejar que sus pequeñas molestias pasaren a un mayor grado. En general se pudiera decir que con todos los problemas personales y de pareja eran felices, aunque no todo era perfecto hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para que funcionare y en el proceso desarrollaron gran paciencia.

Con sus altos y bajos, con sus días agradables y momentos amargos. Pero en medio de todas sus dificultades hacían cuanto podían para disfrutar al máximo los buenos momentos y evitar en lo posible disgustos.

Todo estuvo más que bien, hasta Mayo del 3728.

* * *

**Bueno gracias por haber leído este archivo introductorio (ya que la F es de **_**File **_**). Espero que no tenga demasiados errores, que haya logrado varios de mis objetivos entre ellos que les haya gustado y que se animen a seguir la historia. Sé que con la abundancia de escasez que tenemos últimamente en el mundillo (estuve como un mes aislada y no ha pasado más que dos a tres cositas, básicamente no me he perdido de mucho) es emocionante cuando sale algo nuevo, espero que además de este FF se animen a publicar tres personas por ahí. En adición, que concreten la tercera película porque nada de nada por ese lado, ah y que Tokoharu vuelva a dibujar.**

**También quiero agradecer a los usuarios anónimos ó los huéspedes que han dejado mensajes en **_**Fatum **_** y **_**Ragnarok**_** muchas gracias por seguir la historia (en especial Ragnarok que no tiene NSFW), gracias por sus comentarios y sepan que la mayoría de sus comentarios están en mi mente cuando escribo (algunos de los aportes ya los había considerado de antes so). En síntesis a cualquiera como persona, en la labor de lleve a cabo le gusta que le digan "**_**Bien hecho"**_** por eso muchas gracias. **

**Nos veremos en la actualización… algún día… no tan cercano.**


	2. Archivo INV-01

**Hola a todos, después de un buen tiempo por fin ha llegado el momento de publicar algo. La verdad es que siempre tuve programado actualizar este fic el día de hoy, creo que es porque a alguien le escandalizó un poquito y pensé que podía ser una buena idea dada la fecha. También medio escribí una corta historia para la fecha, pero la verdad la idea no es del todo mal aunque si está escrita a las patadas por lo que mejor me la reservo.**

**Dado que este es propiamente le primer capítulo es mejor que explique algunas cosas que no están (ó estarán) explicadas durante el desarrollo, ya que se toman como elementos naturales dentro del este universo alterno: 1. Los días tiene una duración de 36 horas, por lo que no me equivoque de números. 2. En esta AU la humanidad como tal no existe (eso si se explicara luego, bueno, algo así). 3. El año tiene 10 meses de 28 días cada uno, no existen ni Mayo (ninguna razón en particular, solo requería un mes por eliminar) y Diciembre (Lo siento Navidad me suponía dificultades técnicas). Bien, eso es lo básico si surgen dudas me dicen y con gusto explicaré.**

**Ahora, quiero agradecer al licenciado que se aguanta mis delirios y a la ingeniera que hace como lo mismo, pero además se toma el trabajo de darme una opinión profesional casi imparcial y revisar mis errores. Gracias también a todos los que disfrutan leyendo lo que escribo, si se divierten ustedes a mí me da gusto.**

* * *

**S.S. Al-Hazard**

**Año 3278. Marzo 17, Hora 09:45 c.u. **

**Centro de control Sur-Oriental Tactical and Special Aero-spatial Bureau (TSAB).**

**Mid-childa.**

**Confederación del tercer Régimen Intergaláctico.**

-Aquí torre de control.

Era el quinto intento esa mañana, pero aún no lograban comunicarse con el pelotón de exploración. Era bastante obvio con años de experiencia en ese tipo de misiones qué algo había sucedido, aunque sabían desde mucho antes de enviar el grupo que existía una alta posibilidad que no regresaren justo como los otros cuatro antes de ellos, ó que de hacerlo llegarían al planeta demasiado trastornados para ser de utilidad alguna. Pero aun así, el Almirante fue ordenado proseguir con la misión.

La primera vez se decidió enviar una flota moderada, apenas los soldados e ingenieros necesarios para que se realizara una breve pero completa reparación de la nave. Estaba seguros que se trataba de algún daño producido por hostil ambiente espacial, así que junto a la flotilla de hombres y mujeres mandaron víveres y suministros médicos para la incomunicada tripulación, igualmente oxígeno comprimido por si era necesario hacer un reabastecimiento completo del medio de vida para que pudieren continuar con sus labores de investigación.

Al llegar el Teniente al mando informó que no se detectaban señales de actividad aparente en la nave, según su primer escaneo no había ni un solo miembro de la tripulación en el anclaje norte A, lo que naturalmente era algo extraño. Así que nada más descargar organizo un grupo pequeño de soldados para iniciar la exploración, y al terminar el registro el sector norte A no hallaron ni un solo tripulante. Sin embargo, al reportar al centro de control simplemente les ordenaron buscar en los otros sectores, seguramente el daño en la nave no era tan leve como imaginaron en un principio y estaban todos atrincheraos en algún punto del complejo necesitando ayuda urgentemente. Pero antes de empezar la búsqueda debían descargar los suministros más urgentes para transportarlos junto al grupo de exploración y soporte médico. Una vez estuvieron listos, carga y personal partieron al sector B correspondiente al centro de mando, habitacional y entrenamiento de la tripulación militar. Resultó que el hallar los puertos de conexión sellados fuertemente solo le dio mayor fuerza a su teoría y decidieron todos darse mayor prisa, tanto que a nadie la pareció mediamente raro que la computadora central estuviere fuera de línea, siendo que su respaldo era virtualmente infinito. El último reporte de ese primer grupo fue justo después de entrar al complejo habitacional, aunque en el centro de control intentaron muchas veces comunicarse no obtuvieron respuesta alguna.

El segundo escuadrón, contó con personal militar, dos ingenieros y un médico por si hacía falta. Pues se creyó que existía algún tipo de interferencia la cual impedía las comunicaciones al interior de la nave, pensaron los Físicos al servicio de la Agencia que podía la nave estar atrapada en un campo magnético lo suficiente fuerte para distorsionar la longitud de onda en que se daban las comunicaciones, así que en tanto un segundo escuadrón era enviado los ingenieros y técnicos en tierra debían empezar una ardua búsqueda en diferentes longitudes, empezarían como era apenas natural por las más comunes. Claro que eso requería una orden especial ya que era seguro muchos intentarían utilizar ese segmento de información para causar revuelo político, aunque fuere verdad que algunos estamentos del gobierno intervenían las comunicaciones de los opositores, personajes u organizaciones que ante sus ojos podían representar peligro, la TSAB no se encargaba de manera alguna de esos menesteres.

Pero igual, debían contar con el permiso del legislativo así que eso les tomó un par de semanas y para cuando finalmente lograron empezar ya también el segundo grupo había perdido contacto. Claro que, poco después una nave mercante encontró una cápsula de escape flotando en las proximidades y al abrirla un trastornado soldado fue llevado inmediatamente al complejo médico aliado más cercano. De acuerdo al reporte, los médicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron y a pesar de lograr salvarle la vida el hombre parecía muerto, a duras penas parpadeaba. Seguramente de no ser por el sistema de soporte de vida intervertebral que las fuerzas militares imponían a sus reclutas se hubiere dejado morir por inanición, por mucho que intentaron sacarle información el sujeto se limitaba muy raramente a chuparse el dedo y balbucear dos que tres cosas sin sentido.

Recién en entonces empezaron a replantear lo que sucedía en esa particular e importante nave.

Para el tercer intento, implementaron un sistema de comunicación integrado a la nave transportadora, pero igual que en los dos casos anteriores justo al entrar en el sector B toda comunicación se perdía y por mucho que intentaren no había forma alguna de restablecerla. Para el cuarto consideraron enviar únicamente cámaras de exploración, pero dedujeron que serían inútiles una vez alcanzaren el sector crítico así que nuevamente tomaron un puñado de efectivos, los enviaron pero esta vez, en lugar de anclar en la bahía de suministros del sector A, decidieron probar suerte en la zona de combustibles, ósea en el F. Y tuvieron parcial éxito, pues lograron explorar la zona sin mayor contratiempo, hasta que al levantar el sellamiento de para la sección E de investigación, nuevamente se perdió contacto con la mayoría del pelotón. Menos dos efectivos: un ingeniero que además de perder ambas piernas y un brazo no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que un par de semanas después se golpeó sistemática y repetidamente contra la pared de su habitación, hasta fracturarse el cráneo y morir. La otra superviviente era una soldado de la que habían obtenido la poquísima información con que contaban, pero debido al alto grado de daño cerebral que presentaban los instrumentos durante los cortos interrogatorios, algunos de los médicos más escépticos afirmaban que podía tratarse más que verdaderos recuerdos delirios, alucinaciones.

Así fue como se empezó a considerar un ramillete de opciones más serias. Entre ellas, la que más fuerza cobraba era la teoría de un experimentado Patólogo quién afirmaba vehementemente estar seguro que la causa era sin duda un agente infeccioso, algún tipo de virus intergaláctico que de alguna forma había logrado infectar los tripulantes. Pero los Físicos de inmediato argumentaron que no había manera alguna para que tal teoría pudiere explicar la imposibilidad de establecer comunicación con la nave, ó con cada grupo que fue enviado. Aunque ninguno negaba, qué los tres sobrevivientes lejos de aportar una posible explicación solo dejaban más preguntas. Sin embargo, luego de analizar arduamente a los dos sobrevivientes que vivían no se halló nada anormal en sus organismos, ningún rastro de infección desconocida ó un virus nuevo en sus sistemas.

La verdad es que nadie sabía que podía suceder en realidad, pero había ya unos cuantos que no se mostraban dispuestos a ordenar una nueva exploración. Menos ahora que el conflicto con la Alianza Norte parecía a punto de estallar, y siendo Mid-childa uno de los siete planetas con alta tecnología y clasificación militar era apenas obvio que el resto de la confederación le exigiría honrar los tratados ocupándose de entrenar abastecer y proveer las tropas necesarias para el enfrentamiento. Así que, los Almirantes no se atrevían a tomar una decisión concreta respecto a ese tema que de momento habían logrado mantener oculto del siempre vigilante ojo de la prensa. Más era claro que algo debía hacerse, por lo que los miembros de la junta preocupados decidieron elaborar un escueto informe dónde figuraba como causal para el estancamiento de la nave un daño de gran escala en los soportes de ambiente, problemas en el casco e ingeniería de la nave debido a la prolongada exposición a cierta frecuencia de rayos estelares por identificar que dañó un buen número de componentes que debían ser reemplazados manualmente, tanto en el interior como exterior de la nave, problemas con obstrucciones en los tubos que alimentaban de combustible los motores y otros cuantos menos importantes, de forma que se justificare la gran cantidad de personal que había sido enviado. Y para que no quedare espacio a ningún tipo de pregunta que pudiere comprometerlos, el personal militar supuestamente estacionado en la nave era parte de un complicado anillo de seguridad dispuesto para salvaguardar el preciado complejo investigativo. Ya que, y esa parte era verdad, fue diseñada como un complejo de investigación interestelar de alta tecnología, capaz de servir como hogar para más de trecientas personas contando entre personal militar, investigativo y de servicios. Además que, allí se llevaban a cabo investigaciones que se consideraban de alto riesgo y que era mucho mejor mantener años luz del planeta, en caso que se pudiere presentar un verdadero desastre bastaría con activar a distancia la pequeña carga explosiva camuflada hábilmente entre los dos enormes tanques de combustible.

Su estrategia había funcionado, pero igualmente decidieron hacer un quinto viaje, equiparon a su personal con lo último en armamento e implementos comunicativos. En adición, cada soldado fue equipado con una pequeña cámara en sus cascos capaz de registrar con sumo detalle más de un millón de horas de grabación, con filtros para que su funcionamiento fuere optimo en poca luz e incluso según los ingenieros estaban completamente a salvo de los campos magnéticos estelares, pues las cámaras mismas poseían un pequeño campo anti-gravitatorio que les servía como aislante. Más ya había pasado una semana desde que ese grupo atrancó en la sección F de la enorme nave y dos angustioso días desde su último comunicado, qué nadie ponía negar era por menos desalentador.

Hallaron el grupo que enviaron antes que ellos, ó partes de lo que parecían ser sus cuerpos, esparcidos por todo el corredor que conectaba con el sector E, las armas estaban totalmente cargadas en algunos casos, hallaron solo un par por completo vacías. Pero el promedio tenía entre 20 y 40 rondas menos, lo que sugería claramente que algunos no alcanzaron siquiera a halar del gatillo. Pero al examinar los pocos cadáveres que no estaban destrozados por completo descubrieron que sus trajes mostraban rastros de proyectiles, balas del mismo calibre que sus propias armas y entonces asumieron que sus atacantes debieron ser miembros de la tripulación, posiblemente se trataba de un motín. Tomaron las cargas que creyeron necesarias, en tanto las cámaras les mostraban al personal en tierra la masacre que había tenido allí lugar, aunque esta vez no pasó desapercibido para unos preguntarse por qué destrozar los cuerpos. Una tripulación amotinada mataría los escuadrones que fueren enviados para conocer el estado de la nave era natural, pero no tenía sentido que mutilaren los cadáveres, incluso era ridículo pues era mucho más fácil colocar los cuerpos en el incinerados que recoger piezas. Y estaba la cuestión de salubridad, porque si bien ninguno de los efectivos mostró el menor gesto de disgusto ó asco era por el filtro instalado en sus cascos, ya que sin duda el olor putrefacto tenía que ser penetrante. Y de eso no le quedo duda a nadie, cuando la cámara instalada en el casco del líder enfocó el cadáver, ó los huesos con algo de carne que colgaban justo antes de la última puerta antes de cruzar el puente hasta el siguiente tramo de la nave. Era en verdad un terrible espectáculo.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron estupefactos, tuvo el líder que preguntar varias veces antes que uno de los técnicos en control recuperare el aliento para ordenarle bajar ese cuerpo y al menos colocarlo en un lugar dónde no luciere tan macabro. Y así lo hicieron, aunque no se pudo decir que fue una orden que se cumplió con gran gusto, pero antes de seguir decidieron apilar los cadáveres y partes varias en un solo lugar de modo que pasaron el resto de día en ello. Entre tanto, en tierra los Almirantes no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, si era mejor ordenarle al escuadrón regresar y enviar una nave artillada ó simplemente dar por muertos a todos los demás enviados, junto al personal que no se hubiere unido al motín y activar la carga explosiva. Al final, aunque molestos por perder todo el trabajo que durante meses se llevó a cabo, en especial por los posibles avances con el sistema de soporte intervertebral y bioingeniería, por no mencionar los estudios con los patólogos que pensaban transformar en armas decidieron que lo mejor era detonar la carga y acaban con ese problemilla de raíz. Ordenaron a la tripulación regresar a su nave para descansar, ya que necesitarían energía para explorar el complejo E, además que era seguro hallarían resistencia y necesitaban ser cuidadosos. Pero una vez estuvieron dormidos el Vicealmirante introdujo la contraseña para activar el remoto de la carga, e inmediatamente presionó el botón pero nada sucedió. Lo intentó un par de veces más, nadie en la sala de control dijo nada hasta que él maldiciendo informó que al parecer la carga fue desactivada, incomunicada ó su sistema de detonación simplemente se había dañado.

No les quedó más alternativa que mandar a sus flamantes tropas en una misión investigativa. En el nivel 1 del sector E, no hallaron más que habitaciones y habitaciones de especímenes congelados, cientos de tubos y recipientes etiquetados cuidadosamente. Al llegar al nivel dos, todo estaba sellado y al parecer solo podía ser abierto con permisos administrativos que únicamente podían ser concedidos por el Capitán de la nave quién seguramente llevaba ya un buen tiempo muerto. Así que, se conformaron con seguir el pasillo principal hasta llegar al nivel 3, la primera área de investigación. Y fue precisamente minutos después de abrir el sellamiento que se perdió contacto con la mitad del escuadrón, una de las cámaras captó el momento exacto en que la cabeza del soldado delante explotaba dejando una mancha rojiza en la pared cercana, trozos de cráneo destrozado y pequeñas partes de cerebro bajaban perezosamente por la misma. Entonces, empezaron los sobrevivientes a disparar, se escuchaba a la distancia el eco de los proyectiles impactar contra la carne, pero era un pasillo estrecho y así como estaban seguros de causar muertes en el bando contrario también ellos luego de apenas un par de minutos decidieron empezar a retroceder. Sorpresivamente sus misteriosos atacantes no los siguieron, de manera que se atrincheraron en el nivel 1 formando una barricada, pero infortunadamente durante el ataque el único médico pereció así que los dos heridos estaban ya destinados a morir. Y como era tradición, prefiriendo no ser una carga para sus compañeros pidieron ser ejecutados.

Entre tanto en Mid-childa se convocó una reunión de extrema urgencia para terminar de decidir qué acciones tomar, pues era claro que ese pequeño grupo de soldados no aplacaría la revuelta y menos podrían aspirar a derrotar los amotinados. Después de varias horas decidieron que lo más sensato era enviar un destructor para que bombardeare la nave, ya inventarían alguna historia creíble para la prensa y naturalmente la tripulación de dicho bombardero tenía que ser gente la cual su repentina y futura desaparición no causare alboroto. Estaban ya buscando el personal apropiado cuando un llamado desde la sala de control los obligó a dirigirse inmediatamente allí.

En las pantallas podía verse claramente como los soldados atrincherados disparaban ráfaga tras ráfaga, pero lo que sea que se dirigía a ellos no caía. Se veían las gotas de sangre manchar las paredes del corredor, más eso no se detenía y en tanto observaban atónitos esa figura desconocida destrozaba con descomunal facilidad y fuerza la barricada que tanto trabajo les costó construir. Asustados el que estaba ahora al mando (porque el Capitán murió) ordenó retirada, más no terminó de hablar cuando fue levantado del suelo por la criatura que parecía ser humana, a juzgar por la bata un científico lo levantaba con uno de sus brazos cubiertos de sangre seca y estrujando su cuello le decapitó sin más. Rápidamente desde el comando ordenaron regresar a la nave exploradora, y así lo intentaron los seis sobrevivientes, pero de una ventosa cercana cayó otra de esas figuras, en esta ocasión una mujer, una que sonriendo torcidamente le arrancó ambos brazos desde la axila al pobre que tenía al lado. Aterrados disparaban contra ambos que avanzaban lentamente sin detenerse, retrasándose apenas por el impacto indiscriminado e infectivo de las balas al chocar contra sus cuerpos.

Todos los presentes en la sala de control observaban en silencio, consternados como sus soldados se daban a la fuga tan rápido como el miedo les permitía, en tanto las dos figuras les seguirán con aparente calma y les costó un poco caer en la cuenta que los dos agresores les seguían el paso sin dificultad alguna. El más lento de los cincos e detuvo abruptamente y colocándose e a modo de escudo cargó su arma con los proyectiles explosivos, ninguno de sus compañeros se percató de su acción hasta que escucharon el ruido explosivo. Giraron apenas, pero no tuvieron tiempo para preguntarse qué sucedía, pues fueron testigos como entre las dos figuras partían al valiente soldado literalmente en dos piezas verticales con la facilidad que un cuchillo caliente cortaría mantequilla. Y eso estremeció aún más al comando central, pues gracias a la cámara pudieron ver que los tres explosivos impactaron en el blanco y a pesar que sus cuerpos sufrieron daños continuaron moviéndose y lo más raro (en medio de esa caótica e incompresible situación) era como el poco tejido bueno pareciese extenderse replicándose a sí mismo reconstruyendo parcialmente el brazo perdido.

Eso era algo tan difícil de comprender que muchos allí dudaron si lo habían visto realmente.

Sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo para reflexionar profundamente el asunto, no llevaban ni la mitad del recorrido que los llevaría hasta la nave dónde esperaban todos se encontraren seguros cuando el grupo se redujo aún más. Con un gruñido terrible tomó por la espalda a una de las soldado y sin pena atravesó con el hueso expuesto de su extremidad en proceso regenerativo su corazón, la joven al menos no sufrió una terrible agonía pues la muerte llegó casi que instantáneamente. En tanto dos de los tres huían con mayor prisa el tercero sobrecargó la potencia de su arma y se abalanzó contra el sujeto, una terrible explosión le cercenó el brazo por completo, la sangre cubría el corredor pero increíblemente el joven sonreía porque esa cosa destrozada a la mitad parecía finalmente retorcerse agónicamente, más con su mano bueno activo una granada se arrastró segundos antes que detonaré para inmolarse junto al torso superior de lo que fuere ese ser. Durante la fracción de segundo que la única superviviente del grupo volteó pudo ver la figura femenina aullar, gritar y hasta parecía que lamentaba la pérdida de su compañero, pero con furia asesina se lanzó en pro de los dos últimos objetivos. Por fortuna para ellos, él muchacho alcanzo a activar el sellamiento de emergencia y así salvaron sus vidas.

Bastaron segundos para que les fuere ordenado regresar a tierra inmediatamente. Pero como si se trataré de alguna maldición el tren de anclaje se había atorado, el aviso de malfuncionamiento y una sugerencia de operación manual brillaba en la pantalla. La joven mujer qué no tenía verdadero entrenamiento en ingeniería básica pidió instrucciones para lograr desatascar el sistema manualmente y una vez ambos fueron instruidos colocaron el temporizador de sus trajes con todo el oxígeno que podían almacenar. Les tomó varios viajes desatascar la primera de las tres enormes palancas, pero la segunda fue algo más sencilla y se hallaban trabajando en la tercera cuando repentinamente el video proveído por sus cámaras se cortó. Desde entonces, los técnicos trabajan desesperadamente para intentar restablecer el contacto, sin mucho éxito cabía destacar. Y resignados intentaron sin verdadera esperanza con el viejo intercomunicador, que de momento no había dado mayor fruto.

El técnico cansado, porque hacía mucho que no dormía frotó angustiado sus ojos. Exhalo resignándose a informar que nuevamente habían fracaso cuando una cansada voz femenina respondió.

-¿Torre de control me escucha?

Durante algunos segundos solo la respiración agitada al otro lado el intercomunicador se escuchó, un silencio incómodo se instaló en la amplia sala de control. Asustada, la mujer repitió con menos convencimiento su tímida pregunta.

-¿Torre de control… me escucha?

-Aquí torre de control, la escucho soldado.

La mujer respiró aliviada, así mismo el personal en el centro de control. Rápidamente fue uno de los encargados en pro del algún operativo militar para que contactase a uno de los Almirantes.

-Perdí a Vincent. – dijo con voz acongojada - . Pero logramos separar todos los anclajes.

Durante algunos segundos el operario dudó si era prudente preguntar, pero no deseaba que justo después de tanto tiempo, cuando por fin lograban comunicarse simplemente reinare el silencio. Sin embargo, fue la mujer quién entablo conversación.

-Torre de control, ¿Permiso para iniciar la secuencia de despegue? – preguntó casi con miedo que la respuesta fuere negativa.

-Permiso concedido, inicie secuencia pero mantenga la frecuencia abierta.

Rápidamente la joven mujer procedió a encender los motores, calibrar los instrumentos de navegación y se aseguró a si misma a la silla del piloto. Con todos los comandos en modo automático dio inicio a la cuenta regresiva y aunque aún estaba el soporte de compresión, su funcionamiento remoto no era problema. De modo que cuando ella desacoplaba la nave entró a la sala de control el Almirante Graham con la camiseta desacomodada y chaqueta en mano, al parecer el hombre estaba durmiendo cuando fue convocado.

-Gracias a dios que está usted bien. – dijo el almirante tomando asiento frente al ntercmunicador.

-Gracias señor. – respondió ella reconociendo la voz del sujeto.

-¿Y el cabo Flyte? – preguntó Grhaman.

Luego de varios segundos, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un respiro profundo y la única superviviente, que además parecía estar bastante cuerda empezó a hablar.

-Murió Almirante. No sé si fue accidental ó… intencional pero su reserva de oxígeno se agotaba y no atendió la advertencia del comunicador.

Decidió él que de momento era suficiente, lo más sensato era salir de allí lo más rápido posible, así que terminando por separarse de la bahía navego hasta una distancia mínima requerida para activar el hipersalto. Luego de cerciorarse estaba todo listo fijó coordenadas y luego que el Almirante le autorizare ordeno la computadora realizar el procedimiento. Y para ella, la leve sensación de nauseas seguida por el vació de su cuerpo e inmediatamente después un terrible mareo que le duro unos segundos fue la más maravillosa sensación que había experimentado en mucho tiempo, posiblemente la mejor de su vida.

Al salir del túnel, le pidió Graham que relataré, una vez más lo que había sucedido en la nave. Ella lo hizo lo mejor que pudo en tanto el piloto automático se encargó de colocar la nave en ruta hacía Mid-childa, todavía serian siete largas horas de viaje por lo que tenían mucho tiempo. En minutos la sala de control se llenó de efectivos, todos en completo silencio escuchando horrorizados a la joven repetir tan calmada como podía los hechos que estarían para siempre grabados en su memoria. Sin embargo, había varios allí para los que no era verdadera sorpresa lo que sucedía, pues años atrás, en una pequeña nave que era utilizada para hacer reparaciones en los comandos centrales algo raramente similar había ocurrido.

Algo que desestimaron, algo que dejaron de lado porque no les pareció en su momento tener sentido alguno, algo que no les pareció más que un fantástico relato de una ingeniera militar que pasó más de dos semanas encerrada en una diminuta cápsula de escape. Y qué sospecharon durante mucho tiempo fue la verdadera perpetuadora de tal masacre, ya que era la única superviviente, más luego de incontables exámenes determinaron estaba mentalmente estable y como por esos años la TSAB estaba en el ojo del huracán no tuvieron más remedio que darle de baja, retirarla sin honor alguno y con una apenas significativa cantidad al mes. Pero ahora, sus mentiras ya no lo parecían tanto.

Cuando la soldado llegare debían ser muy precavidos, ya que a pesar de no parecer haberse enloquecido como cualquiera de los sobrevivientes anteriores no podían estar seguros que con el tiempo, a medida que sus interrogadores la entrevistaren y obligaren a recordar cada detalle, muchos de los que seguramente su mente se había deshecho ya para conservar al sanidad, se mantuviere cuerda y por el momento, hasta que lograren hallar a esa ingeniera esa chica era la única pista real de lo ocurrido.

Por el momento, la majestuosa S.S. Al-Hazard, cuna de operaciones en el sector Geh 34 estaría en reparación para los ojos curiosos, y clasificada como inaccesible para toda nave militar aliada que transitare por la zona.

Levantando la junta se determinó encontrar en el menor tiempo posible a la una vez Teniente Ingeniera Segunda Fate Testarossa. Y llevarla al cuartel general a la mayor brevedad posible, bien fuere por la buena ó por la mala.

**Año 3278. Marzo 24, Hora 10:09 c.u.**

**Complejo Sigma XI-A014.**

**Mid-childa.**

-Buen inicio del medio ciclo diurno, queridos borregos de este _maravilloso_ planeta.

Refunfuñando Nanoha se acomodó entre las cobijas escondiendo la cara con la almohada, no estaba de humor para iniciar su día con los siempre bellos reportes de la radio matutina, en especial la de esa estación y el medio loco Verossa Acous qué nadie se explicaba cómo es que aún lograba transmitir. Lo más raro, y lo que menos entendía, por mucho que pasare horas de horas intentando era porque a ella le gustaba tanto despertarse con la voz chillona del sujeto. Además, que francamente a la castaña le parecía ese tipo no debía tener nada mejor que hacer que hablar pestes del gobierno, en especial de la TSAB. No es que ella fuere grana admiradora o defensora de la TSAB, menos cuando ante su sola mención Fate que nunca parecía prestarle mucha atención se tensaba y centraba todos sus sentidos en ella, aún si no parecía que así lo hiciere. En todo caso, era muy temprano para empezar a soportar las maravillosas teorías de conspiración que Acous magistralmente les traía cada mañana, una más descabellada o complicada que la anterior.

Honestamente, Nanoha pensaba que el pobre había leído demasiada fantasía ó qué de simplemente se le había freído el cerebro con tanto licor y estimulantes neurovasales, porque era conocido que el infamemente famoso presentador estaba en toda fiesta fina ó callejera que tuviere cuerpo para presentarse. Así que en su opinión Verossa Acous no era un personaje cuya opinión debía tomarse muy en serio, y tampoco se podía creer ni la mitad de todo lo que cada mañana alegaba por tres largas horas, e incluso daba gracias que Fate trabajare durante el día pues así al menos no tenía que sopórtalo todos los días, como si se veía forzada los fines de semana ó días libres. Claro que ese era una pequeña disparidad que había aprendido a conciliar sola, porque era claro que en una relación (cualquiera que fuere) se debían hacer concesiones, la única diferencia que era imposible conciliar era una de sentimientos. Y afortunadamente para ella, Fate aún con su raro carácter la amaba.

- Para los desafortunados que esta gloriosa madrugada, porque aceptémoslo la jornada laboral para los pobres borregos de este planeta empieza a esta hora. Y es la razón por la que yo me sacrifico levantándome igual que ustedes, horas antes que el sol siquiera se digna a iluminar…

Nanoha se enfurruñó aún más, sintió el peso de Fate abandonar la cama al tiempo que le pareció escucharle reír disimuladamente. Y a decir verdad la rubia sabía a la perfección lo mucho que a su amada le disgustaba ese condenado programilla y en especial el reportero, pero era su pequeña venganza matutina, diaria y sagrada porque Nanoha cada que llegaba a casa le daba un codazo, un pisotón o un golpe cualquiera accidental. No por mala, ni era que le gustare maltratarle, sino que a pesar de todas sus bondades la mujer era muy torpe y tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba su delicado cuerpecito.

Abandonado la habitación Fate sincronizo el dispositivo de radio para que pudiere seguir escuchando el programa en tanto preparaba el desayuno.

-…ni siquiera sé qué fecha es hoy, pero no importa. Es decir, hace años que me pregunto para qué demonios seguimos pendientes de la fecha, esa obsesión con ponerle número a todo, mes, año. Si a fin de cuenta, cada condenado día en Mid-childa es lo mismo, más de la misma porquería que le tocó vivir a sus padres, a sus abuelos. Y digo sus, porque yo soy hijo de un tubo de ensayo, y mi padre fue una jeringa.

Fate rió al acercarse a la nevera. Abrió la puertecilla, tomó media manzana, un trozo de papaya, un banano y leche. Con habilidad mantuvo en equilibrio los elementos hasta que logró depositarlos sobre la mesa, buscó un cuchillo en la despensa, un plato y la tabla para picar.

-Pero nuestro sociedad insiste. Insiste mis queridos borregos en que sepamos a fuerza los acontecimientos _importantes_ que tienen, tendrán o tuvieron lugar en este día. Ah, claro pero a nadie le importa lo que pasó hace cien o doscientos años cuando tenemos que preocuparnos que no nos maten el día de hoy ¿Verdad?. Eso es otro problema que le veo a esta sociedad, su sistema educativo es un gran pedazo de m…

Con cuidado removió la cáscara e las frutas, teniendo cuidado de no desperdiciar pulpa pues su obsesiva mujer seguro que al revisar los desperdicios armaba un escándalo si veía que sus habilidades culinarias seguirán siendo tan terribles como la primera vez. Pero continuaba riendo por la sarta de insultos que Verossa profería uno tras otro contra el sistema educativo del planeta. No es que estuviere del todo mal, pero en un par de cosillas no podía estar más de acuerdo con el deslenguado presentador. Sin embargo, rió con más ganas al pensar que de Nanoha estar allí su cara de horror sería mucho más divertida, pues si algo odiaba ella más que desperdiciar ó al mismo Verossa, era Verossa haciendo uso de su muy amplio léxico de insultos y comparaciones por menos grotescas.

-… a mí me enseñaron ríos y lagos, como si me fuere a dar por ser pescador. Ó matemáticas, ¿Para qué carajo me han servido a mí las matemáticas?... Les diré, no me han servido para absolutamente nada, si las llegare a necesitar pues simplemente le pagaría a uno de los cientos de ingenieros desempleados ó discapacitados de este mundo. Y me sale mucho más económico que ponerme a mí, a aprender lo básico.

Despacio, picó en trozos no más pequeños que la mitad de su dedo pulgar cada fruta, integrándolas lentamente en el plato a su lado. Supuso entonces que el buen Verossa la cargaría ahora con los ingenieros, y no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pensamiento de florecer cuando ya el hombre estaba emocionado atacando una profesión que muchísimo tiempo atrás fue muy bien vista.

-… apuesto que si les ha tocado. Este mundo es una peste, una plaga de ingenieros. Todos, y escuchen muy bien, TODOS han estado, están ó estarán en compañía de uno de esos seres, los ingenieros me refiero no se duerman borregos. Siempre que se suban a un metro, a un submetro, un ascensor con más de tres personas sin contarse ustedes tengan la plena seguridad que allí hallaran un Ingeniero.

Tomó el banano, pelándolo botó la cáscara encestando desde la ínfima distancia. Una mueca de victoria afloró en su rostro en tanto tomando el cuchillo cortaba rebanadas de exactamente medio centímetro de grosor; Verossa entre tanto prosiguió.

-Aquí nada más, mi muy querida asistente Scatch es parte de la plaga, y aunque te digo plaga mi buena amiga todos sabemos también que sin ti estaría perdido. Así que gracias a la plaga, agradezcamos todos a la peste de la ingeniería se ha esparcido suficiente para hacer de nuestras vidas algo menos difíciles.

Fate levantó su brazo derecho agradeciendo, porque ella era orgullosamente parte de la plaga, como Verossa lo ponía. Continuó cortando la fruta hasta que llegó al final y tomando los últimos dos trozos se los llevó a la boca masticando perezosamente.

-Ah. Scatch dice que tenemos programación para el día de hoy. Pero saben que, este es mi programa y en mi programa, igual que en mi vida yo hago lo que se me antoje. No habrá programación, tenemos que romper las cadenas, liberarnos de los grilletes opresivos que este planeta nos quiere imponer. ¡Vamos Borregos, levanten ambas manos y griten conmigo! ¡LIBERTAD!.

Fate levantó ambos brazos, cuchillo en mano e hizo tal como Verossa pedía. Pero apenas habló, lo que menos quería esa mañana era una Nanoha molesta porque otra vez le estaba prestando atención a las locuras de ese tipo. Y aunque ella muy seguramente estaba todavía enfurruñada, gruñendo como cada mañana porque tenía que levantarse no quitaba que pudiere activar el sexto sentido para saber cuándo Fate estaba haciendo algo que no le gustaba.

Además, no lo hacía solo por molestarla, porque admitía que le gustaba ver como Nanoha estiraba la boca, hacia pucheritos y fingía ignorarla cuando en realidad estaba atenta a cada movimiento o gesto suyo. La verdad es que Verossa no era un mal tipo, tenía sus cualidades buenas pero igual que la torpeza de Nanoha ó su propia falta de orden también sus rasgos negativos. Era como cualquiera en el planeta, en la galaxia quizá, incluso pudiere que en otras pero de eso la rubia no podía estar segura. Y bueno, entendía que a su novia le disgustare que ella se dejare llevar por los apasionados comentarios del sujeto, a veces parecía que estuviere celosa de verla interactuar con tanta animosidad con un desconocido que cuando Nanoha o sus amigas le pedían participare en sus terribles noches de sábado. Sin embargo, la razón por la que Fate había hecho un hábito levantarse con la voz de Verossa y sus locas teorías de conspiración era mucho más significativa que solo molestar a Nanoha.

-…entonces le dije, que no me gustan los pepinillos. Porque de verdad que no me gustan, el sabor es demasiado fuerte, muy penetrante. Me dejan un terrible dolor de garganta. Pero él insistió, e insistió. Y me harté, juro que intenté tenerle paciencia, pero era ya muy molesto así que…

Y como para varia Verossa había nuevamente perdido por completo el hilo de la conversación previa, divagaba como siempre entre temas varios que no tenían relación alguna, pero para ese hombre las palabras langosta y metro desencadenaban una serie de conexiones tan obvia en su cerebro que le aterraba como los demás no eran capaces de entenderlo. No que Fate pudiere imaginar cómo es que para él eran casi sinónimos, pero en su rara forma de hilvanar sus ideas el sujeto no era para nada estúpido. Aun con su forma extraña era capaz de tocar los temas más serios con tal falta de aparente seriedad que inclusive los estamentos ultra conservadores del consejo gubernamental lo tomaban como broma, pero el presentador estaba siempre hablando en serio. Especialmente cuando le daba por criticar SIB ó la TSAB, sus dos organismos _favoritos_ para demostrar el porque Mid-childa estaba estancado en una etapa de oscurantismo y represión de la que solo se podía salir si desaparecían.

Era por eso que Fate escuchaba siempre que podía el matutino de Verossa. Al principio era la única razón por la que soportaba el parloteo incesante e incongruente del sujeto, pero con el tiempo fue dándose cuenta que al igual que sus pequeños pero venenoso comentarios todo lo que él decía llevaba un alto grado de verdad. Y si bien, para ella era un completo misterio como es que podía él obtener tan fiable información no así que casi todos le creyeran un loco charlatán y mentiroso, Nanoha en especial. Ella era realmente sensible con ciertos temas, y la falta de delicadeza con la cual Verossa hablaba era por si misma, descontando el contenido, una grave ofensa a su moral y por tanto, que a Fate no le produjere el mismo efecto era también ofensivo. Aunque con el tiempo tuvo que hacerse a la idea, si bien aún no llegaba el día que se acostumbrare del todo, ya estaba en la etapa en que había aprendido que la mejor política para lidiar con ello era aguantar lo mejor posible.

Esa mañana sin embargo no parecía que el buen Verossa estuviere de humor para informar alguna movida sospechosa de la TSAB. Sino que estaba por completo dedicado a narrar los pormenores de su vida, de su más reciente e increíblemente buena parranda.

Bostezó un par de veces antes de tomar la tetera, verter una cantidad generosa de agua y colocarla sobre la boquilla encendiendo el fuego y liberando la palanca para que la llama tuviere suficiente fuerza. Colocó el recipiente e inmediatamente se estiró tanto como lo permitía su metro con setenta centímetros de estatura para alcanzar la repisa superior y tomar los preparados de té. Falló el primer intento, pues se apoyó mal en el mesón de la cocina y casi termina cayendo estrepitosamente sobre los preciados trastes de su Nanoha. Hizo mala cara e intentó de nuevo, esta vez poniendo atención dónde apoyaba su brazo para lograr estirarse al máximo y tomar el tarro firmemente cuidando que no se le resbalare. Sintiéndose orgullosa giró para que sus ojos pardos se toparen con el banquito que Nanoha usaba en las raras ocasiones que necesitaba tomar algo de la repisa más alta, sonrió pero no se le ocurrió nunca usar ese banco para alcanzar lo que necesitare de allí. Podía ser que a la joven Pediatra no le disgustare admitir que necesitaba ayuda extra para movilizarse en su cocina, pero para Fate era demasiado complicado deshacerse de su preciado orgullo como para utilizarlo, poco importaba que nadie lo supiere.

Esperó pacientemente que el agua hirviere para bajarla de la llama y dejándola reposar colocó tres sobres en el recipiente. Entre tanto Verossa continuaba hablando de su vida, hasta que como si algo se hubiere encendido en su enmarañado pensamiento cambió radicalmente el tema e hizo algo muy raro en él, retomar uno que dejó a medias minutos antes.

-… como dije, hoy es Marzo 24. Hoy hace… no sé exactamente cuántos años porque me ha resultado complicado obtener el dato con certeza vino al mundo, además de un montón de personas que a nadie le importan salvo sus familias, si es que no están muertos… sus familias o ellos, ó no tiene familia y además están muertos que es como si nadie supiere que existieron y si nadie lo supiere supongo que se pudiera decir que no existieron…

Fate rió mientras servía la bebida humeante en la taza favorita de Nanoha, buscando el azúcar prestó mayor atención a la lógica tan elegante que Verossa manejaba.

-…bien, decía que hoy no sabemos hace cuanto exactamente nació la queridísima Almirante general de la TSAB Lindy Harlaown. Y ya sabemos todos a que exactamente me refiero por querida. Si es que TODOS aquí amamos a la mujer que ha hecho de nuestras vidas más miserables y carentes de sentido cada día. Por no mencionar las serias violaciones a nuestra privacidad privada, y no es redundancia para todos los que se crean eruditos del lenguaje. Claro que mis borregos, no puedo ser tan injusto pues Lindy no dirige la SIB… no directamente. En fin, feliz cumpleaños Almirante que cumpla otro siglo más ó mejor ya se muera, no sé láncese del Ashura ó córtese el cuello con uno de sus costosos y completamente inútiles pisapapeles. Ó simplemente dese un paseo por acá , ó allá ó cualquier parte de Mid-childa estoy más que seguro habrá muchos voluntarios que nos liberan de usted.

Verossa perdió el aliento por unos segundos, pero luego de recobrarlo sonoramente llenado sus pulmones al máximo se dispuso a continuar. Fate entre tanto demoró más de lo necesario en tomar la leche y lentamente, muy lentamente empezar a varia un poco en el lato junto a la fruta.

-Pero vamos mejor no, porque seguro que nos acomodan a Chrono Harlaown como el flamante nuevo Almirante General y ese es más estúpido que todos los otros estúpidos que trabaja en la TSAB. Aunque es como guapo. No lo nieguen, la envidia no ha dejado nada bueno será medio bruto, medio déspota, medio dictador y medio todo, pero si contamos todas las mujeres que han pasado por su… ya saben que y en dónde… me parece que llegamos en menos de lo que se imaginan a un número abultado. Ó quizá no porque igual se casó como joven y puede que solo sean chismes que la gente envidiosa se inventa para desprestigiarlo, como si le hiciera falta con todo lo mal hecho que sale de su oficina cada día.

Eso también era verdad. La última parte pensó Fate frunciendo la ceja derecha de solo pensar si en serio eran solo rumores.

Entonces Verossa cambió el tema, dejo ser a la TSAB y cuando hablaba ya de las maravillas que podía hacer el aguacate con miel por el cabello apareció Nanoha aún con la cobija, caminando pesadamente hacía el sofá. La verdad es que aún estaba medio dormida y llegó a destino por pura y física costumbre, ya que cada mañana desde hacía años era la misma rutina.

Fate apagó el transmisor y como toda una profesional colocó en segundos todo sobre la bandeja, llegando a su lado segundos antes que en medio de su estado semiconsciente logare encender la televisión. Con cuidado colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, tomo asiento a su lado y le descobijo apenas la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que le colocaba el recipiente con fruta en su mano libre. Nanoha tanteó abriendo perezosamente los ojos pero no halló cuchara, esperó unos segundos pero su amada novia no parecía notar que algo faltaba.

-Fate-chan, cuchara. – dijo finalmente dejando la manta resbalar por su espalda.

-Aquí – contestó colocándole el utensilio en su mano izquierda.

-Gracias.

Sin mayor demora, y porque su estómago vació le exigía alimento procedió a probar su desayuno. Pero bastaron segundos de masticar sin ánimo para que sin despegar la vista de la pantalla hablare nuevamente.

-Cereal.

-Nanoha ayer comiste cereal – no se movió y su voz fue dulce y delicada -.

-Pero eso fue ayer… Cereal. – Insistió girándose hacía ella con su mejor pucherito.

Pero Fate solo la besó rápidamente y negó nuevamente. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que finalmente la rubia se cansó y decidió que era momento de apoyar su decisión con un argumento contundente.

-Amor, no pues sobrevivir a base de cereal. Ayer desayunaste cereal, almorzaste cereal y cenaste cereal. – al ver que intentó rebatir su argumento decidió poner punto final al asunto. Y el día antes que ayer, y dos días antes también. Llevas toda la semana comiendo eso.

Como era totalmente cierto no le quedó más que enfurruñarse (de nuevo), tomar un par de cucharas y masticar en tanto inflaba los mofletes disgustada, no porque Fate tuviera razón sino porque n lograba pensar una sola buena excusa para llevarle la contraria. Hasta que cuando iba por su tercera cucharada decidió que al menos podía tener yogurt.

-Bueno, ¿Puedo al menos tener un poco de yogurt?

Sonriendo Fate aceptó darle algo de yogurt, aunque ya tenía leche y le parecía que era únicamente por demostrar que no estaba vencida que se animó a pedirlo. Fue hasta la nevera, regresó y vertió un poco en el plato en tanto ella revolvía claramente satisfecha con su pequeña victoria. Luego de dejar el frasco nuevamente en la nevera regresó a su lado, Nanoha se acomodó muy cerca, una de las ventajas de ser zurda. Y disimuladamente empezó a alimentar a su novia que distraídamente comía sin protestar.

Cuando el té estuvo suficiente reposado empezó Nanoha a dar pequeños sorbos en tanto miraba el reporte del clima, tráfico y demás que podía ser de utilidad para los trabajadores matutinos. Fate entre tanto fue hasta el cuarto de baño y tomó una ducha rápida, uso el secador para retirar la humedad apenas de su cabello y luego de lavarse los dientes, se vistió rápidamente lista para su jornada laboral. Al salir sin embargo se encontró con su novia ya completamente despierta esperándole bloqueándola puerta pero Fate que llevaba algo de prisa, pues a decir verdad tenía el tiempo justo para llegar.

Se acercó e intentó moverla con mucho cariño, pero ella no se movió y sonriendo se acercó levantándose apenas para besarla con ternura, pero también con intención. Fate intentó apartarla, pero al ver que ella no cedía y en cambio se tornaba más agresiva abrazándose a su cuerpo pudo separarse apenas lo suficiente para hablar.

-Voy a llegar tarde.

-Si… - corroboró Nanoha deshaciendo ya el primer seguro de su chaqueta – muy tarde…

**Año 3278. Marzo 24, Hora 29:50 c.u.**

**Cuartel Administrativo de la TSAB. Oficina del Vice-Almirante Chrono Harlaown.**

**Mid-childa.**

El despacho del Vice-Almirante tenía una gran y elegante mesa que servía como escritorio. Era amplia, bellamente confeccionada y lo más importante tenía la altura justa para que ella pudiere sentarse sobre ella con él conniventemente posicionado entre sus piernas. Le resultaba demasiado sencillo provocarlo en esa posición.

-¿Qué hay con la Iglesia del Santo Kaiser? – preguntó Chrono con voz firme.

-Nada que no se pueda controlar, Vice-Almirante. – llevó una de sus manos hasta el primero botón de la elegante chaqueta -. Los seguidores del Santo son como ovejas sin mente, muy fácil de controlar.

-No esté tan segura.

Hayate sonrió tan confiada como siempre, como desde el día que se conocieron le encantó al Vice-Almirante ese brillo siempre superior en sus ojos azul rey. Era extraño encontrar en los agentes temporales de la SIB alguien que tuviere el suficiente carácter para no temblar casi que descontroladamente ante su sola presencia, pero desde el día que sus vidas se cruzaron ella jamás apartó la vista de él atemorizada. Y eso fue lo que en un inicio hizo se interesare más de lo que convenía admitir, pero siendo quién era no le resultó complicado tenerla bajo su mando como colaboradora externa y eso facilitó enormemente todo lo que sucedería después.

-Vice-Almirante. La iglesia del Santo Kaiser es bastante poderosa, inclusive si en este momento no están en su mejor etapa, bastaría con que ella lo pidiera… - terminó por desabrochar el útlimo botón y con ambas manos separó la chaqueta con una enorme sonrisa - … para que los creyentes se arremolinen a las puertas de cada templo, como ovejas al matadero.

-Eso no es lo que busco.

Chrono relajo sus hombros, se acercó suficiente para que ella pudiere sin mayor dificultad dejar que la chaqueta de su elegante uniforme resbalare sin dificultad por sus brazos. Luego, tomó de sus manos la prenda y la colocó sin mirarla sobre la silla a su lado derecho. Lenta pero eficientemente comenzó Hayate a deshacer el nudo de su corbata, con esa sonrisa felina siempre adornando su rostro y Chrono la observaba dejándose provocar sin oponer resistencia.

-Lo sé, pero como le he dicho ya Vice-Almirante, no conviene acelerar el asunto. Todo tiene que llevar cierto ritmo para asegurar que funcionará al final. Sé muy bien que es importante hacerlo pronto, pero recuerde que de la prisa puede no quedar absolutamente nada útil.

-Bien. ¿Ha encontrado algo sospechoso ya?

Aflojando el nudo de la corbata lo dejó a medio deshacer, centro su atención en los primeros botones de la ajustada e impecable camisa blanca que tan bien lucía su tonificado cuerpo.

-Hay mucho que pudiere la SIB utilizar para iniciar una investigación. Sin embargo, no creo que lleve a ninguna parte. La directora actual tiene algo que la hace especialmente popular con los adeptos, de intentar nosotros algo en contra de ella y por tanto la misma Iglesia es segura que los fieles en el Gobierno van a impedírnoslo.

-Es cierto, y no quiero que mi madre meta su nariz en este asunto. No conviene.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que terminó Hayate de deshacer los botones, apartó la tela con más lentitud de la necesaria revelando sin más demora la piel bronceada, los músculos bien formados y marcados abomínales del Vice-Almirante y su pecho firme sin vello tal como a ella le gustaba.

-Sin embargo, si usted me diere más libertad Vice-Almirante quizá pudiere averiguar algo más comprometedor. Sé que a la TSAB no le gusta la cantidad de adeptos que ha ganado la Iglesia desde que esa mujer asumió el control, y qué le urge especialmente a usted recortar sus números como de lugar… - su voz se tornó más provocadora al tiempo que pasaba sus palmas expuestas por los pectorales del hombre- …y yo estoy más que complacida de ayudarle.

-Si los resultados de su reporte me satisfacen, pudiere considerar su propuesta Agente. Por ahora, limítese a continuar con su trabajo como hasta ahora.

Hayate rió, pero sabía bien que Chrono le daría lo que quería, si insistía un poco.

Durante unos minutos permaneció en silencio, detallando con la yema de sus dedos las finas curvas de su musculatura. Trazo varias veces muy lentamente el contorno de sus abdominales y al tiempo con su mano libre fue despojándolo de su camisa, él disfrutando de la forma como la mujer observaba su cuerpo expuesto se liberó de la prenda que fue a parar sobre su chaqueta.

-Si usted lo ordena, así era Vice-Almirante.

-¿Me parece que usted no hará tal y como le digo ó me equivoco? – preguntó acariciando apenas su mentón.

-No se preocupe –Vice-Almirante si fallo nadie sabrá que estuvo usted involucrado con el asunto de manera alguna. Todo recaerá en los hombros de La directora Letty.

Chrono apreció considerarlo. Entre tanto la mujer decidió no perder más tiempo y empezó a deshacer el broce del cinturón.

Era una oferta interesante, hasta tentadora se podía decir. Letty Lorwan era la directora de la SIB, ó al menos la supuesta cabeza visible porque la verdad es que su madre era quién tomaba las decisiones importantes. Y si bien Letty tenía cierta autonomía no era ella de quién tenían que preocuparse. Sin embargo, en los últimos años la mujer parecía estar poco a poco ganando suficiente confianza y simpatizantes entre algunos estamentos, los suficientes para que Lindy no pudiere controlarla tanto como quisiere y de seguir así, era posible que se convirtiera en un estorbo para los planes que él tenía. La SIB era una agencia corrupta y desorganizada, justo como la TSAB, pero que a diferencia de esta última no tenía tan mala reputación entre los ciudadanos de a pie. Y con la recuente conversión de Letty al credo del Santo Kaiser muchos pensaban que la SIB comenzaba a tomar un rumbo diferente al de la repudiada TSAB.

Y aunque no era para nada cierto, pues la repentina concesión de Letty solo era parte de su plan para dejar de ser una simple marioneta de su madre, Chrono estaba seguro que la mujer planeaba algo más que solo ser la verdadera autoridad máxima en la SIB.

-Si falla, pueda que nuestros buenos amigos en el gobierno cubran una buena parte, pero igual van a necesitar un culpable y le aseguro Hayate que no moveré un solo dedo para salvar su cabeza. Si decide ignorar mis órdenes, estará por completo sola.

-Está bien Vice-Almirante, si voy a prisión estoy segura que hallará usted la forma de visitarme en mi triste y solitaria celda – dijo apartando el broce y empezando a bajar lentamente la cremallera del pantalón-. A menos que, pudiere usted darme algo más de información y de esa forma estaría mejor preparada.

Chrono la dejó despojarlo apenas de su pantalón, su elegante bóxer negro se ceñía bastante bien a su cuerpo y aunque le encantaba la mujer frente a él, mantenía el control extremadamente bien., pues a pesar de que ella empezaba a acariciar apenas su entre pierna no reaccionaba. Al cabo de un par de minutos Hayate comprendió que debería esforzarse más, en ambos sentidos si deseaba obtener lo que quería.

-¿Sabía usted que los textos del Santo Kaiser advertían que el Apocalipsis llegaría desde los cielos? –comentó sin cesar sus caricias.

Incluso si él no reaccionaba, a ella le gustaba hacerlo. Así que hasta lograr su cometido se conformaría con tentarlo, quien sabe, pudiere ser que la perseverancia fuere suficiente para resquebrajar la férrea voluntad del Vice-Almirante: Chrono permaneció impasible observándle curiosos pues a él jamás le interesó conocer en lo más mínimo la doctrina que profesó Kaiser hacía ya más de mil años.

-Él dijo que llegaría el momento en que el castigo para todos los pecados que cometiéremos llegare desde los cielos. Es por eso que los adeptos se oponen tanto a la exploración intergaláctica, temen que esa _profecía_ se haga realidad.

Chrono bufó divertido, sonrió y levantando levemente el mentón de Hayate se inclinó lo suficiente para besarla.

-Supongo que es también la razón para su desdén por la TSAB.

-Además que la consideran un nido de ratas, un centro de corrupción que no ha hehco sino traer desgracias a este planeta – contestó acariciándolo con mayor ahínco-. Y no olvide Vice-Almirante, que gracias a la TSAB la Iglesia del santo Kaiser perdió un significativo número de seguidores cuando publicó sus descubrimientos en las lunas gemelas.

A pesar de su voluntad, Chorno estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse tranquilo.

-Qué clase de idiotas pueden de verdad creer que en las lunas había un santuario gemelo donde Kaiser fue a orar. Si hace mil años a duras penas eran capaces de enviar satélites al espacio.

-Verdad, pero era una _prueba_ de su Santidad, y sus muchas otras supuestas capacidades. En fin, el punto es que cuando la TSAB decidió publicar con más que suficientes pruebas la inexistencia e imposibilidad, que hace mil años hubiere el podido realmente llegar a cualquiera de las lunas… ó siquiera abandonar la atmósfera.

Hayate asintió. Sentía perfectamente como el Vice-Almirante no sería capaz de controlarse por mucho tiempo, sonrió complacida solo en parte porque no había logrado aún que Chrono le diera más información y por esa vez era ese su principal objetivo.

-Si la TSAB no hubiere desvelado esa información, entonces la Iglesia del Santo Kaiser sería todavía la magnánima institución que fue, con su abultado número de seguidores. Y no hubiere tenido ningún motivo Deckard para emprenderla contra la TSAB y posiblemente no estaría hoy trabajando con usted. Pareciera que debería agradecerle a su madre. ¿No, Vice-Almirante?.

Chrono rió secamente. Acerándose apoyó el peso de su cuerpo con su mano izquierda en la mesa y empezó a besarla al tiempo que deshacía los botones de la camisilla que Hayate llevaba puesta, cuando terminó con ambas manos tomó el sujetador por la parte baja y levantó la tela exponiendo sus senos a la suave briza de la noche. Se irguió un poco, suficiente para mirarle directamente a los ojos en tanto masajeaba lentamente.

-Sin embargo, no es fácil hacerle creer que soy un fiel miembro de su culto si trabajando en la SIB no sé absolutamente nada más que lo que se maneja en el público… - su voz se tornó más suave – si pudiere darme un poco más de información, solo un poco pudiere ser más rápido y menos complicado que la Alta Sacerdotisa Gracia confié en mí.

Chrono pareció considerarlo unos segundos. No era un mal prospecto que obtuviere información con mayor prontitud, no era seguro que su madre se mantendría ocupada con el último gran inconveniente espacial ó que, el problema fuere suficiente grave para que durare su atención dividida y por ende sus planes estuvieren temporalmente a salvo. Convenía si Hayate convencía a la mujer de confiar ciegamente en ella, si la Alta Sacerdotisa sabía algo relacionado con Letty y la agenda secreta que Chrono estaba seguro manejaba, su próxima reunión con la mujer sería muy interesante. Pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar más de lo estrictamente necesario, confiarle esa información a Hayate podía ser a la larga contraproducente, ya que era seguro la ambiciosa agente no se detendría allí, justo como no había sido obstáculo alguno que fuere el un hombre casado y con dos hijos. Aunque bueno, posiblemente eso último debía suponer una dificultad real para él.

Sin embargo, Chrono estaba convencido que Hayate haría casi cualquier cosa que él le pidiera y su interés en saber más además de que obviamente era una mujer curiosa y acelerar un poco su carrera era mostrarle que podía ser mucho más valiosa que cualquier otro elemento a su alrededor. Y si bien, podría ser muy arriesgado bien podía soltarle un par de cosillas y observar que resultado podía la agente obtener, si le iba bien en uno o como mucho dos meses la Iglesia del Santo Kaiser estaría enfrentando su desaparición, Carim Gracia en prisión al igual que Letty y todos los miembros de la SIB ó la misma TSAB que estuvieren ayudándole. Y entonces, la SIB pasaría al completo control de Lindy y con el trabajo extra Chrono tendría mayor libertad para encargarse lentamente de desplazar a su madre, así aseguraría ser su reemplazo cuando ella decidiere finalmente retirarse.

-Muy bien. Pero le repito, si falla estará sola.

Hayate asintió colocando ambas manos en el resorte de su pantaloncillo y bajando en perfecta sincronía la prenda. Levantó la vista hacia el Vice-Almirante al tiempo que acareaba con ambas manos su miembro expuesto. Que ante el contacto empezó a tornarse firme y abultado.

-No se preocupe Vice-Almirante. Tendré mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta.

-Todo el asunto con el Santo no se reveló por simple capricho, Deckard estaba como ya sabe profiriendo acusaciones bastante graves y por demás falsas contra el gobierno, la SIB especialmente. A mi madre no le convenía que Letty se viere involucrada en ciertos asuntos, por lo que a pedido de ella se decisión publicar eso – Chrono pausó un momento al sentir el movimiento de la mujer incrementar en ritmo y presión -. Aunque, ese sujeto si estaba planeando embarcarse en una especia de guerra santa. Y creo que se imagina perfectamente las nefastas consecuencias que eso hubiere traído, para el planeta en general.

Hayate gimió cuando sintió los dientes de Chrono cerrase sobre sus pezones, aceleró solo un poco el ritmo de su mano en su miembro, y le ayudo a acomodarla mejor sobre la mesa al tiempo que no deseando esperar más él la despojaba de su ropa interior y se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

-Tal como están ahora, dudo mucho que se presten para una locura de ese calibre. Además, Carim es una mujer pacífica, está más interesada en que sus seguidores oren al menos una vez al día, ó den las gracias al Santo por su intervención divina que agitar la multitud para tomar acciones violentas.

-Si, pero Letty no. Ella trama algo, estoy convencido que planea utilizar su reciente conversión para _limpiar_ el nombre de la SIB y conseguir que nosotros nos veamos en el ojo del huracán, eso le facilitaría mucho desarrollar sus planes.

-Casi pareciera que está usted en verdad preocupado por la supervivencia de la TSAB tal como la conocemos, ó su madre como Directora.- comentó Hayate tiendo levemente.

Antes de penetrarla Chrono la beso por última vez, y no fue hasta que gemían ya los dos por su ritmo acelerado que volvió a hablar.

-Cuando mi madre se retire, no quiero que tenga la menor duda nadie en este planeta quién será su sucesor. Aunque aún faltan años para que eso ocurra, no está mal que vaya abonando el terreno para mi asenso, y si es lo suficiente eficiente, su trabajo me complace y hace tal como le digo es posible que considere su nombre para que esté al frente de la SIB.

-Aunque solo sería una fachada ¿Verdad? – Dijo conteniendo un quejido por la extrema fuerza que Chrono empezaba a utilizar.

-No me interesa la SIB, quiero la TSAB.

Por esa noche, no dijeron nada más. Pasaría al menos una hora más para que finalmente se decidieren a abandonar las oficinas, nadie que los hubiere visto se atrevería decir que alguno abandonó a esa hora el recinto menos juntos, ó hablaría de los sonoros gemidos ahogados que a veces se escuchaban desde el despacho.

Chrono iría a casa. Aún no estaba del todo satisfecho, su esposa tendría que servirle hasta el próximo encuentro con la mujer que verdaderamente le interesaba.

Hayate por su parte tomó el metro. Iría hasta su departamento, dormiría un par de horas y luego emprendería la marcha al templo, Carim oficiaba la primera ceremonia del próximo día y necesitaba estar mucho antes que los fieles comenzaren a llegar.

* * *

**Espero que no se hayan traumado, ó quizá si. Pero en cualquier caso aspiro a que haya sido de su agrado y que les queden ganas de leer más de mis locuras. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
